Unblinking Future
by Ashuri chan
Summary: A Story About Sheiks past. His family, friends and many dangers in his life and the Truth Behind Sheiks red eyes. Sheik isn not Zelda in this so if you dont agree dont read please.
1. Beginnings

Authors note: ok well here is my first Zelda fic that I have been planning for a long while. Now for all of you Sheik Fan girls you shall enjoy this I think. 

                                                **_Unblinking Future_**

As the sun settled into the sky of Hyrule breaking apart the darkness that filled the sky letting it fade to its normal warming blue. The light fell upon the land letting it warm up from the rains that poured down that night. Then sun flooded into the small village of Kakariko waking everyone up from their peaceful slumber. In one home a small boy was already wake pulling his grey shirt over his light blond head. His small blue eyes scanned around the room for his shoes once they were in his sight he quietly walked over to them. He knew he has always been good at sneaking around without being heard even by his parents. He had watched his dad slip by Wolfos at night when he would take him for walks. But only being 8 he wasn't as good as his father but he sure liked to try. Once he reached his dark brown boots he pulled them on quickly then walked over to his window pulling it open letting the crisp cool air rush in.

"Sheik what's taking you so long!" A boy the same age as himself yelled up at him. Sheik frowned then jumped into the tree that was planted by his bedroom window. This was the way he always got out of his room he found it easier then trying to sneak past his parents bedroom door.

" Shut up you idiot or you will get me caught!" He hissed down at his friend Taron. Taron smirked his green eyes sparkling with excitement in his eyes as Sheik jumped down from the tree beside him. 

" I wasn't that loud Sheik calm down let go Kigni and Ferane are waiting for us" Taron grinned then ran off in the direction of the forest. Sheik ran after him trailing behind a bit but tried his hardest to keep up. He was a bit slower then Taron was but could keep up usually but today he was had less energy the normal so had some trouble. Once inside the forest it was dead silent all that could be heard was the water falling off the leaves to the ground splashing softly. Sheik stopped to look around carefully he could feel that someone was watching him carefully. It was one of those senses Sheikah's had they could sense when someone was watching them. Sheik could do that most of the time but he was still learning how to use his senses like the others older then him.

"What's wrong?" Taron asked sounding worried.  

" Someone is watching us…" he answered looking around. Just when he thought his ears 

and senses where playing tricks on him two people jumped out of the trees at him knocking him to the wet ground. Sheik knowing it was his friends laughed pushing them over as they started to play fight throwing each other into different mud puddles.  After a few moments the four of them laid on the ground staring up into the sky.

" So how long were you waiting up in those trees?" Sheik asked.

"Not to long but long enough to have out legs ach" Kigni laughed pulling his wet black hair out of his face.

"We where wondering what was taking you so long" Ferane added after his brother. The two of them were twins, short black hair and light violet eyes. If you didn't know them you wouldn't be able to tell them apart, even their parents had troubles telling them apart at times.

"Sorry I was up late training with my Father…" Sheik answered looking up into the sky watching the birds fly by. They laid there drenched in mud and water talking about all different kinds of things. 

"Maybe we should start heading back to the village we have been gone for a while," Taron said sitting up.

" I'm not sure if I want to face my parents yet…" Sheik sighed sitting up.

"The longer you put it off the madder they will be" Kigni pointed out. Sheik sighed knowing he was probably right so he got up seeing noticed how dirty and wet he was. The four of them started to walk slowly back to the village when they heard people yelling panicking.

" I wonder what's going on?" Ferane wondered out loud. They looked at each other before they started to run towards the voices. 

" I hope they are not worried about us running off again …" Taron ran ahead of the others. Sheik had the nagging feeling that there was something more to it then that when reaching the village his feeling was right. The Sheikah people were running around in a panic some were coming out of their homes with swords and other kinds of weapons. The four boys stood on the hill watching all of this not knowing what was going on. Fear and worry charged itself through him then made him run towards his home. As he got closer to his home he could hear his mother call out for him.

"Sheik! Sheik where are you!" She yelled out cupping her hands to her mouth.

"Mother!" Sheik yelled running up to her. He saw his mother turn around to look at him with tears in her light blue eyes, she looked as if she had just gotten up he long blond hair wall messy.

"Oh Sheik I was so worried" His mother pulled him into her arms. Sheik could hear his mother start to cry softly as she knelt down to hold him.

"Tamara bring him inside before they come back " The strong voice of his father spoke up behind his Mother. Sheiks Mother let go of him then stood up to look at his Father trying to smile softly.

"Yes Fargo" His mother answered quietly leading Sheik inside of his home. His mother led him to the kitchen table letting him sit down as to did his parents.

"What's going on?" Sheik asked looking at his mother then to his father. He heard his mother sigh softly putting her head in her hands trying to fight back her sobs. Sheik looked at his mother in alarm he had never seen her like this before it scared him.

"Nothing that concerns you son, all you need to know if that you are not allowed to leave this house without your mother or I understood?" His Fathers voice picked up its deep tone.

" Yes Father… but I still don't understand what's going on…" Sheik asked again. His father sighed running his hands through his dark blond hair.

"That is for another time Sheik…now go up to your room till we call for you…" His Father ordered. Sheik took it that by the sound of his father's voice he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He nodded at his father then walked towards the stairs before he went up he looked at his mother over his shoulder. Still crying she waved one hand at his as if to say she was fine and to go. Sheik knew better not to question her and headed upstairs to his room slowly.

                                    ****

Sheik sat up in his room on his bed looking out the window watching everyone scramble around. He didn't understand what was going on but all he knew was that it was bad. He was worried that his father would have to go to war like he did a few years ago well that's what his mother told him. He had left just after Sheik was born and came back two years after. His mother said it was horrible and she didn't talk about it very much but more then his father did. He didn't talk about it at all it was too horrible for him Sheik guessed.

" I will have to leave again Tamara…" Sheik heard his father from down the hall. He jumped up and ran towards his door putting his ear to the door.

"What no… not again Fargo you can't what if they come back?" He heard his mother say.

"They wont come here… they will come after me first then word will come to you and you can flee" His father told his mother.

"What will I tell Sheik?" His mother sighed. ' What's going on? Why does father have to leave?' Sheik thought to himself then stopped when he heard his parents started to talk again.

"Tell him the truth… he is old enough to understand now," His fathers voice didn't sound as stressed just sad.

" But he's only a boy he wont understand his destiny!" His mother cried. 'Destiny? My destiny…ok now I am confused' Sheik raised an eyebrow at what he was hearing.

"Tamara he's almost 9 he needs to know the truth… but I must leave… everyone is waiting" He heard his mother cry as his father was heard hugging her.

" Are you going to say goodbye to him?" His heard his mother ask. There was a long pause or they were talking very quiet because Sheik couldn't hear a thing so he opened his door carefully and stuck his head out the door. He gasped to his that his father and mother were not in the hallway anymore.

" FATHER!" Sheik yelled as he ran downstairs towards the door. He couldn't let his father leave before he could say goodbye no matter what he said even if it meant getting grounded he didn't care.

"FATHER WAIT!" He yelled as he ran out the door past his mother. He stood there watching his father walk out the gates to Hyrule field.

"F-f-father…" Sheik sniffed as he watched him go and disappear out of sight.

                                                           ****

OK that's it for now… very short chapter but interesting all the same. Please review and be kind


	2. Goodbyes

Alright everyone  here is the next chapter I hope you all like it. I got a bit stuck on it and I am still but I will keep trying. Plus I also have a 6 page essay due soon (which I haven't started ^-^; ) so my updates will be a bit slow.

"Sheik Honey come back inside… its getting cold and your dinner is ready" Sheik heard his Mother say from behind him. He had been sitting outside staring at the gate since his father left. Sheik just couldn't understand why he left without saying goodbye, maybe his father didn't care? No. He knew that wasn't it, it was something about what his parents were talking about.

"Sheik please come inside you are going to catch a cold!" His mother sighed.

 Sheik had a horrible feeling that he was never going to see his father again and that upset him deeply.

"Why…why did he leave without saying goodbye?" he asked his mother quietly. His mother fell silent for a few moments then sighed softly kneeling down beside him putting an arm around him.

"He didn't want to see you upset about him leaving…" His mother told him. Sheik sighed then looked at her for a moment.

"That's not the reason… I heard you two talking…" he turned his head away back towards the gate as the sun began to set.

" I see…" His mother sighed then stood up behind him again. Sheik turned and looked at her over his shoulder.

" Why did he really leave?" He asked quietly.

"I will tell you only if you come inside the house." His mother sighed sadly turning towards the door. Sheik sat there for a few moments watching the stars twinkle above him as if the goddesses were winking at him only him. Getting up slowly he ­­­took one last look into the nights sky then walked into the house. His mother sat quietly at the table watching his every movement as he walked over to his chair sitting down.

"Now son this is really hard for me to explain but…" His mother started. Sheik sat there listening to her every word waiting.

"He left to keep him away from you…" She sighed.

"Him? Who is him Mother?" he asked sitting on the edge of his chair. His Mother looked at him with sad eyes of fear.

"The—" She was cut off by a sharp knock at her door. Sheik jerked his head towards the door then looked back at his mother who was frozen in fear.

"Sheik …go upstairs…" She whispered.

"But mother who's there?" He asked looking at the door. His mother gave him a stern side glance full of fear with a hint of worry.

"Get upstairs…now" She walked towards the door. With that Sheik quickly and quietly ran upstairs ducking behind the corner so he could still see the door. He watched his Mother walk up to the door slowly then open it carefully so the person couldn't get inside without pushing her.

"Yes hello" he heard his Mother say in a soft tone masking her fear. 

"Where's the young boy?" He heard the person demand. Sheiks eyes grew wide then he shot off towards his room closing the door. He searched around his room for anything that could be used to hit someone. He could hear the footsteps of someone coming up the stairs outside of his room. He could easily get out his window and be to the next house within seconds but he couldn't leave his mother alone with whoever it was. Sheik grabbed his wooden sword his father had carved for him then climbed up his bookcase, which was on the other side of the door. He watched his door as he heard the footsteps walk up to his door. He silently prayed to the goddesses that the person would walk right past the door not to open the doorway to his room. The footsteps stopped right at his doorway then paused. Sheik took in a deep breath as the doorknob slowly turned pushing the door open. Before he could see who it was he jumped from the shelf with his wooden sword raised high over his head. As he fell the person quickly grabbed the end of his sword before he got a chance to hit them holding him up in the air dangling. 

"You are getting better young Sheik," The women laughed softly. Sheik opened his eyes to see it was a woman with her silver grey hair pulled into a bun her red eyes staring into his own.

"Impa!" Sheik cried letting go of the hilt of his sword landing on his feet on the floor. He could hear the quiet laughter of his mother behind Impa. Sheik realised how silly he must have looked jumping out of nowhere only to be stopped by a simple hand movement. He blushed lightly looking up at the two then bowed quickly.

" I am very sorry for jumping out at you Impa" He spoke quickly keeping his head down.

"Its quite alright Sheik its understandable" Impa smiled warmly. Sheik looked up at her with a smile on his face with a glint of playfulness in his eyes. 

"It was also very brave of you yet also foolish" Impa handed Sheik back his wooden sword sighing softly with worry sneaking over her face. Sheik looked at her with some concern still not understanding what was really going on.

"Sheik you must come to my home for a while…" Impa told him. He looked at his mother then at Impa then back again clearly confused.

"What why?" Sheik asked looking at his mother for answers.

"Sheik it would be a lot safer for you if you stayed there" His mother spoke up quietly.

"You have been chosen to serve and assist the Princess and others in their quest" Impa explained.

"But…but I don't understand! What quest?" Sheik sighed confusion now taking over hanging his head down. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder though he didn't bother to look up.

"I know you don't understand child but you must understand its your destiny…weather you choose to follow it or not" Impa kept her hand on his small shoulder.

"I don't…want to leave mother behind… cant she come?" Sheik looked up sadly. He looked at his mother seeing how hard she tried not to cry for her son.

"I have to stay behind…so Impa can teach you the skills you need and so you can stay safe…please Sheik promise me you will stay with Impa" She kneeled down to his level. 

"But what if I don't believe in destiny! What if I choose not to believe!" Sheik snapped louder and sharper then intended. Both women looked taken back by his sudden out burst. Sheik was known for being calm, cool and collected even at his young age but this sudden out burst of emotions shocked Imp and his mother even himself. 

"Sheik…you have no choice… just go… I will visit ok?" His mother said softly before she stood up. 

Sheik nodded rubbing at his eyes with the back of his sleeve trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Good boy… I have your things all packed for you to go…" His Mother told him as she turned around to go downstairs. Sheik watched her go then looked up at Impa trying to find the right words for an apology.

"No need young one… now gather some of your belongings you may want to bring also…" She turned heading downstairs after his mother. Sheik stood there watching them leave him alone in his room. So many questions were flowing through his head but none of them had been answered. Its not that he didn't like Impa he did really she was very nice to him and was the best warrior in the village. Yet he really didn't want to go he knew he would learn a lot of skills but he didn't want to leave his mother. Sheik heaved a heavy sigh then gathered up his wooden sword and a few more of his things then shoved them into one of his bags. He slowly walked down stairs to see his mother and Impa standing right at the door waiting for him. Sheik looked around his house once for he knew it would be the last time he would see it in a while. He walked up to Impa who was holding two of his other bags his mother packed him. ' Just like mom over packs' he sighed trying to smiled softly but he just couldn't bring himself to.

"Are you ready boy?" Impa asked smiling at him softly trying to cheer him up. Sheik just nodded silently hanging his head down sadly.

"Bye Sheik take care…" His mother bent down hugging him tightly. While his mother held him she brought her face towards his ear.

" I packed something for you from me…don't open it till tonight," She whispered to him then stood up looking down at him. 

"Goodbye Mother…I-I will miss you…" he stuttered trying to keep a hold of his emotions.

" I will miss you to son… I love you so much" His mom looked at if she were to break into tears.  Impa sighed sadly then walked out the door leaving it open waiting for him. His mother had always been open about her feelings unlike other Sheikah's who usually keep their emotions hidden.

" Love you too Mother…" Sheik choked on his words then quickly ran out the door to where Impa waited. He didn't look back because he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to turn to leave again. As he walked he tried to collect himself by taking in deep breaths to calm himself. He had no clue in where Impa was going to take him; he knew she had two different homes. One home was at the far end of the village far from his home and the other where he didn't know. 

"I can see from your eyes you are wondering where I am taking you…" Impa looked down at him. Sheik nodded as she continued to watch the ground as he walked. He heard Impa sigh so quietly he barely heard her. After walking for a while Sheik looked up and around on where he was walking. He turned to see that his house was only a small speck to him.

"Here we are boy this will be your home for now" Impa finally spoke up. Sheik stopped then looked over at the house that stood in front of him. It looked exactly like his home only that it was a bit bigger as if it held more then two rooms.

"I see…" Sheik sighed as he followed Impa into the house. He looked around the kitchen quietly not saying a word. He just wanted to go home but knew he couldn't, this would never be his home but it would have to do.

"Your room is the one to the far left…here are your things I advise you to rest for now we are leaving early tomorrow morning." Impa walked over to the cupboards. Sheik nodded and didn't question in where she was taking him nor did he care. Picking up all of his belongings Sheik walked towards the stairs.

"Aren't you going to ask where we are going?" Impa turned to look at him. Sheik stopped then turned towards Impa, he had a feeling she had expected him to ask or wanted him to.

"Where are we going?" Sheik sighed trying not to mumble.

"We are going to Castle town to get you a few things" Impa turned towards the counter making dinner.

"Alright…" Sheik picked up all of his things then walked upstairs to where his new room was supposed to be. Once he found the room he put his things into his room then sat on his bed laying down. Closing his blue eyes the sighed softly trying to think of what this was all about. He still didn't know who 'Him' was, why he was staying with Impa and what was Impa getting him at Castle Town Market? All these things were important but he was too tired to think it had been a long trying day. He was about to fall asleep when a thought struck him. He sat up and walked over to one of the packages Impa had carried up to the house. Sitting on the floor he pulled out some of his things and searched for something.

"There it is…" Sheik whispered pulling a brown package wrapped in twine. Pausing he slowly and carefully opened the package to see what's inside. Sheik eyes went wide at what he found inside, a beautiful crafted gold Harp. He had never seen one so well crafted; he ran his fingers over the strings letting its beautiful sound fill the room.

"Wow…" He murmured pulling a few more of the strings carefully letting its notes fill the room. The sound was sad yet soothing to him as he continued to run his fingers over the strings picking a few notes. Sheik had a sudden feeling that this harp was going to come in handy one day and that he should keep it with him at all times.  

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me that it was making sense. I have lots planned for this and I hope you all keep reading it.


	3. Alleyways

Sheik opened his eyes looking around his surroundings; he was standing just outside of Impas house. Everything seemed different some homes were in ruins some were burning it was all a mess. Sheik gasped at the picture people were running screaming in fear as people ran for safety. Impa appeared beside him she was saying something but he couldn't hear her. Sheik tried to ask for her to repeat herself but when he moved his lips no words came. Widening his eyes putting his hand to his lips shocked. He tired to speak again but still no words left his mouth. Impa spoke again with a stern look over her face but worry could be seen in her eyes. Just then a dark shadow cast itself just beside him. Whoever it was walked up behind him slowly then a hand reached out towards him. 

"Wake up Sheik its time to go" a voice pierced through into the scene. Startled Sheik shot open his eyes then sat up quickly causing the harp that lay beside him fall to the floor.  He must have fallen asleep without him noticing, he picked up his harp then swung his legs to the side of his bed.

"We are leaving in a few minuets so be down there quickly" Impa turned then walked out of his open door. Sighing Sheik quickly put a clean pair of clothes then grabbed his harp putting it into a bag. He then ran downstairs to see Impa waiting at the door for him patiently.

"Ready to go now?" Impa asked opening the door.

"Yes Impa I am ready…" Sheik sighed looking at the floor. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he followed Impa out of the house. As they walked towards the gates that led to Hyrule Field Sheik couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. Shrugging it off he began to walk down the stairs towards the field.  As they walked Sheiks stomach loudly growled hungrily, blushing lightly he put his hand over his stomach. Impa stopped to look at him then smiled softly at him tossing an apple towards him.

"Thank you Impa" He caught the apple and started to eat it right away.  He started to walk as he ate following behind Impa. After a few hours of walking Hyrule castle gates could be seen. He had never been to castle town before he had heard stories about it but not all of them were good. One older boy told him that there was a shadow that lurked in the alleyways that took little kids for their young souls. It was supposed to take children's souls so it could keep itself from aging. Sheik found his story unbelievable but still he was worried about what he wasn't sure. He also knew that Sheikahs were not always welcome in castle town. Some people found them unnerving and not to be trusted he wasn't sure why but he knew that it was true because his mother had said it once.

"Now Sheik there are a few things you must know before we go into town." Impa interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes Impa?" Blinking a few times before he looked up. Sheik followed Impa over the wooden bridge putting his hands in his pocket.

" I want you to stay close and do not talk to anyone understood?" She said as they walked past a guard keeping post in his spot watching them walk by carefully. Sheik nodded as the reply as he looked around as they walked into the market. It was busy with people running around doing what they normally do during the day. He had never seen so many people packed into one place at one time before. It all was a bit over whelming for him.

"Now don't get lost in the crowed Sheik we must get to the weaponry shop," Impa told him as they weaved through the crowds. Sheik tried his hardest to keep Impa in sight but when a man bumped into him knocking him to then ground he then lost sight of her.

"Impa?" He tried to yell over the crowd searching for Impa. When he couldn't see her from where he was standing he then ran to where he saw her last. When reaching the stop he looked around to see if he could see her. With no luck he then jumped up on a crate to get a higher view of where she could be.  He couldn't see her in the mists of the crowd, frowning deeply he cupped his hands to his mouth.

"IMPA!!" He yelled then put one hand over his eyes looking around. Then he spotted someone that looked like Impa walking towards one of the alleyways. He jumped down off of the crate then ran towards the alley. Once he reached the alley he quickly walked down it. After a few minuets of walking he then noticed how dark and cold it was in the alley. He was just about to round the corner when a hand grabbed onto his wrist pulling him into one of the houses.

"Little boy how nice to see you down here" a wicked harsh voice spoke to him.

"Who are you?" Sheik asked trying to get away from the wall but was pinned to it. He couldn't see the man through the shadow but he knew it was a man from the tone of his voice.

" A friend you could say… a friend with some good advice for you young Sheik advice you should listen to" the man pushed him further into the wall. Gasping for air Sheik tried to squirm away totally sacred for his life.

"How did you know my name?" he managed to croak. A wicked laugh could be heard from the man it was like a sick cackle.

"I know many things Sheik more then you know now but in time you will be far wiser then I," The man said slowly. Sheik was about to say something else but the man cut him off.

" I want you to listen not talk back." The old man snapped. Sheik nodded his head slowly; he was far to scared to speak anyways.

"You see boy we are not so different you and I…" The old man seemed to peer into his eyes. 

"I have felt the wrath of shadow and failed left to hide in forever in shadow…" The man paused seeing the confusion cast over Sheiks face. Letting some light pass over the mans face so that Sheik could see what he was talking about. Sheik let out a terrifying scream of fear, his whole body shaking in utter fear. The mans face eyes were silver with swirls on blood red in them, his face looked as if it had been charred by ice flame a bluish white was the color of his skin. Sheik looked at the mans hands which were bony and the same bluish white skin but with green welts on them. 

"Your fate like mine is coming… the shadow will soon find you… you and your family cannot hide from its piercing gaze" The eerie voice of the man spoke to him as the old man hid his face again in the shadows.

"Your soul is pure… a rich destiny is ahead of you…" Sheik could feel the old mans hand go over his heart.

"So pure…so very pure…" the man murmured softly pressing his fingers around the area of his heart.

" I need it… I have a thirst for it… give me your soul…" The Mans voice went sharp and threatening. Sheiks eyes went huge with pain as the man pressed his fingers into him, which had suddenly became sharp as if they were claws of a monster. He cried out in pain as the claws had pierced through his skin making his shirt warm with blood. Sheik let out another cry in pain as he could feel the claw like fingers dig into his chest. His vision began to blur making it hard to keep his eyes open he gasped in pain trying to breath.

"LET THAT BOY GO!" a sharp female voice boomed down the alley whey. Following the voice came the footsteps of boots running down the alley towards them.

"NO! I need his pure soul so I can restore myself" The man hissed darkly. Sheik screamed out in pain putting his hands around the wrist of his captor trying to pull his hand away from his chest. 

"I said let the boy go!" A hand came down on the Mans shoulders pulling him away from Sheik throwing him into the other side of the alley. Sheik fell to his knees clutching his chest in pain with one hand then places his free hand on the ground to keep himself from collapsing. He could feel the blood seep through his fingers running down his hand falling to the ground.

"Sheik are you ok?" He could feel Impas hand on his shoulder. His vision blurred more then it was before making it hard to see, Sheik noticed how hard it was to take in air.

"I …am fine…" He gasped his lungs begging for more air. Sheiks body swayed to the side he let himself fall to the ground. The last thing he saw was the old man staring at him from the other side of the alleyway. The man mouthed the words ' Shadow shall find you" then shortly after that he blacked out.


	4. Sickness

I know the last chapter was kind of creepy when I read it over a few times. Where I come up with theses things? I have no clue really. It's not what I was watching I was watching "A walk to remember" when I wrote this chapter. I guess I am inspired in weird ways… anyways here is the next chapter sorry it took so long I got really sick. This odd virus is going around my school Norwalk ( I think that's how its spelt) went around. Anyways I hope you all like it and thanks for reviewing.

 Oh and I don't think I have done one of these yet (clears throat)  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters EXEPT Sheiks Mother, Father and friends

'Why is it so warm?' Sheik thought to himself. He was standing with his eyes closed letting the warm wind hit him. He felt his hair shift over his face most likely getting messy which would always make his mother angry. Sheik felt sick, as the temperature got higher almost unbearably hot. He opened his eyes to see where he was to see that he wasn't standing at all. He was lying in a bed in some house he had never seen before. Panic ran through him causing him to sit up quickly then hot pain shot through his chest.

"AHH!" Sheik yelled clutching his chest gasping in pain.

"What are you doing up young man? You should be lying down," A women's voice yelled at him half worried half angry. Sheik shuddered in pain as sweat slid down the side of his face as he felt sickly warm also in pain. He turned to look at the women and saw that he had never met her before.

"Who… who are you? Where is Impa?" He asked tiredly gasping for air has he started to get dizzy.

"She's gone to get you medicine now get some rest" She women said as she put a hand on his shoulder pushing him down to the bed. Sheik gasped as the pain shot threw his chest sharply; he looked down to see that the white shirt he wore was now a dark crimson red around his chest. He groaned in pain laying his head back on the pillow then closed his eyes to make the room stop spinning.  Sheik didn't know how long he lay there for but what felt like minuets he heard the door open then shut.

"I have it how is he?" He heard Impas voice from the other side of the room.

"He was awake a few hours ago but fell back to sleep… he has a horrible fever I don't know how he is still alive" the women said in a hush voice. ' A few hours? What?' he thought to himself it felt only like five minuets that he had lied down for. 

"He's a strong boy Celia he was able to fight off that demon long enough for me to find him" Impa replied quietly. 

"Yes but… he's slipping fast Impa" the one named Celia said who sounded scared. Sheik himself was starting to worry because he found it harder to breath also the things they were saying and how they sounded worried him.

"He will be fine I just have to wait for the herbs to bloom which is in a few hours or a day the longest" Impa informed Celia. 

"We have to do something quickly or this boy will die! He almost had his heart ripped out of his chest for goddess sake!" Celia spoke angrily.  Sheik could tell Impa was shocked by the women's sudden out burst it shocked him also. ' I could die…' he thought as the thought of it weighed down on him.

"Celia calm down don't you think I know that? I know he is at a great risk of dieing but we cannot let our heavy thoughts weigh him down" Impa spoke to Celia rather harshly in tone.  He heard Celia sigh sadly then sit down on something then he heard Impa sit down also.

" Do you know how to use the herbs and what it will do?" Celia asked tiredly. Sheik opened one of his eyes then looked over to where they were. Even with hazy vision he could still make out what Impa placed on the table. It was a small little pouch tided at the top with thin strings. 

"It will slow down whatever is going through his system " Impa said simply crossing her arms.

"Slow it down? You can't cure him?" Celia questioned.  Impa let out a heavy sigh placing her head in her hands.

"No I cannot… I do not know where to find the right herbs" Sheik heard a hand drop to the table then watched the pouch get swiped off the tabletop. 'Impa would be able to find the right herbs right?' he thought to himself. Well he hoped she could because his life was held in the balance and she was the base of it. Sheik couldn't take the silence he had to ask Impa something.

"How long will it last for Imp?" He groaned sitting up slowly. Celia gasped then turned to look at him, Impa sighed shaking her head at him.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to eaves drop?" Impa sighed as she walked over to him.

"You heard everything? You poor little boy" Celia sighed looking as if she were to burst into tears. Sheik sighed then winced in pain holding his chest gritting his teeth.

"Let me mix this while Celia whom I am guessing you have met her takes your shirt off to clean your shadow wound" Impa turned from him heading into the other room. Celia walked up to him smiling weakly with her green eyes showing him that she was more upset then she let on.  Sheik helped Celia peel off his blood stained shirt off of him trying to keep it as painless as possible. He looked down to see his wound; there were five deep holes around where his heart was. Around each wound hole there was a dark purple bruise, which look and felt painful. Impa then entered the room once more with a small bowl of water with a cloth then also an even smaller bowl. 

"Lay back Sheik so we can fix you up for now" She said as she set the bowls down on the small table beside the bed. With some trouble he did as he was told groaning slightly. Celia clean his wound pausing every time he flinched gritting his teeth, Impa on the other hand didn't waist any time to put the bad smelling paste over his wound. Then they wrapped his chest up quickly then they stepped away to look at their work.

"Hrmm… well it looks fine to me," Cilia mumbled sighing slightly.

" Yes Sheik you have to be careful with what you do for now… you will experience a lot of pain now and then but you will have to put up with it till we can find the cure" Impa sighed. Sheik nodded solemnly sighing as he lay back in bed to stare up at the ceiling.

 "Well there is no time for resting now we have to go somewhere," Impa ordered throwing a clean navy blue shirt at him then walked towards the door. Sitting up groaning Sheik carefully pulled the shirt over his head hissing in pain.

"WHAT! Impa are you crazy! That poor boy is injured and you are going to make him travel?" Cilia shrieked at Impa. Sheik paused wide eyed staring at Cilia then at Impa waiting for a reaction, no one yelled at Impa and lived to tell about it. Impa turned looking at Cilia with cold hard eyes narrowing slightly.

"If you want him to die make him stay then. If the boy wants to live then he must come with me to find the cure" she growled then walked out the door shutting it behind her. Getting the message Sheik quickly pulled his boots on then got up slowly testing his strength.

"Goodbye Cilia it was nice to meet you even if it was for only a short time…" He said heading towards the door. Cilia smiled weakly waving to him as she watched him walk out the door slowly. Once outside he winced from the sunlight shining in his eyes then blinked a few times so his eyes would get used to the light.  

"Where are we going Impa?" Sheik coughed sickly hurrying as fast as he could after her. Impa stopped to wait for him sighing softly crossing her arms.

"We are going to see a friend of mine." She said shortly then started walking again. The streets seemed emptier then earlier in the day, which was good. 

"Oh … I see," he said holding his side with his arm. Sharp white pain shot through his chest and up his sides making it hard for him to walk. They kept walking though the market till they reached a dirt road where two guards were standing still. Impa stopped to talk to them as Sheik slowly walked up to them trying to ignore the pain as much as possible.

"Who's the kid Impa? I never knew you had a kid?" The one guard looked down at him. Impa laughed loudly shaking her head at the guard, she had her back to him but he knew was amused.

"Oh goddesses no he's the son of a friend of mine… he's staying with me for a while" She told them crossing her arms. Sheik took this time to sit down on the side of one of the planters to take a rest. He was clutching his side for the white shots of pained returned this time erupting more in his sides working itself in waves up into his chest. With this happening it was making it hard for him to breath and keep up with Impas quick pace. 

" Impa what are you doing to that poor boy he looks like he's about to pass out" The second guard pointed over to him with some concern. Impa turned to look at him then walked quickly over to him putting her hand on his forehead then frowned. Sheik then started to feel really warm again then started to cough.

"What's wrong with the kid?" The first guard asked walking up to them leaving his post. 

"He got attacked today and it has made him ill…I need to talk to the king" Impa said turning towards the two guards. The two nodded leading Impa and himself to the next gate, which was not to far away. Then a thought struck him ' How did Impa know the King?' Well the answer to his question was about to be answered in a few moments. Once they reached the gates the guards seemed to know Impa, letting her through without question. They walked further into the castle till they reached a small garden with a window at the top of a few steps. A small stream wrapped around the small clearing, there were small yellow flowers and other greenery in the middle of the grass opening.

"Wait here Sheik I will be back in a few moments… don't go anywhere" Impa looked down at him emphasizing on her last few words.  Sheik nodded as he watched her leave the clearing through the archway disappearing down the hall. Now alone Sheik looked around the small area with not much interest. Sighing he stood alone waiting for Impas return hoping to find out what was going on.

"Hello…." A young childish voice rang out from behind him. Jumping slightly Sheik quickly turned around to see who it was behind him.  A girl around his age dressed entirely in pink and white, her hair was covered by a headdress type thing with the crest of the royal family embroidered on it. He guessed her hair was blond; she also had sparkling blue eyes that seemed to trap him in her gaze. Sheik remembering that she must have been the princess he quickly bowed regretting it afterwards. 

"Greetings Princess…" He said then slowly came out of the bow with some problems. The princess seemed to look at him with concern as she walked up to him frowning.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. Sheik nodded quietly trying to hide his pain but he could tell that she knew something was wrong.

"What is your name?" She asked smiling at him brightly as she walked up to him. Sheik paused for a moment then looking at her trying to collect his thoughts.

"My name is Sheik" He bowed to her again slightly. The princess smiled at him, he guessed she didn't get to talk to a lot of kids her age very often.  

"I am Princess Zelda it's nice to meet you Sheik…what brings you to the castle?" Zelda asked politely over her shoulder as she walked over to the steps to sit down. Sheik took that as a message to follow her so he did just that then stood beside her.  She patted on the cold stone for him to sit down he did has told sitting beside her. They sat for a few minuets in silence not saying anything.

"What is it like out there?" Zelda asked suddenly. Shocked Sheik didn't answer right away he just kind of stared at her.

"Its…… well always busy in the market I suppose it was my first time here…. I found that some of the stories were true…" he murmured the last part sighing after. Zelda blinked a few times looking at him trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"What do you mean stories?" she asked looking at him strangely.  Sheik went to answer when Impa came into the clearing.

"Sheik I take it you have met the Princess Zelda?" She asked crossing her arms smirking. Zelda looked up towards Impa smiling brightly as she jumped up running towards her.

"IMPA!" the princess jumped at Impa wrapping her arms around her neck. Sheik watched the two exchange smiles then another hug. He had never seen Impa show so much compassion before, Impa seemed truly happy to see the Princess. The two started to talk as if he was not there or ever existed in the room. There had to be something Sheik was missing but little did he know he was going to learn more in this castle he would ever dream of.

                                                            *~*~*~*~


	5. Dreams or Visions?

As usual I don't own anything but my ideas and Sheiks parents and all that kind of stuff.

Sorry for not updating in a while I went away for spring break and stuff also when you are running on not much sleep nothing makes much sense so sorry if this chapter kind of sucks. 

Early in the morning the sun was shining warmly down onto Hyrule. Sheik found himself sitting alone inside one of the courtyards within the castle walls. He had been there for a few days now waiting for help. Sheik sighed as he looked up towards the sky watching the small birds fly by. Then he looked towards the grass picking a few blades from the ground with his left hand. Short pulses of pain ran through his chest causing his hand to shake letting the blades of grass slip from his hand. Sighing shakily Sheik pulled his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them placing his head on them.

"Are you alright?" a voice called from the other side of the courtyard. He didn't bother to lift his head up, knowing who it was already. Princess Zelda had been watching over him the past few days always asking what was wrong. Sheik never told her though; he didn't want pity from her. 

"I am fine," He mumbled. Her footsteps could be heard walking over to him with her dress swishing over the tall grass.

"You do not seem fine Sheik…." Zelda commented as she sat down beside him. Sheik lifted his head from his arms to look at her. Her crystal blue eyes filled with worry, as she looked him straight in the eye. Something inside of him made him fell he should tell her but he couldn't he didn't want to worry her.

"I am fine Princess" He smiled at her weakly as the pain in his chest subsided. A nod was the response he got from the princess as she turned to look at the small fountain just ahead. Then there was a long period of silence between the two till Zelda broke the silence with an unusual question. 

"Now Sheik this may seem like a foolish question but…." She then paused for a moment as if to think on continuing. 

"Go on…. If you are worried on offending me do not worry I don't offend quite that easily" Sheik smiled at her reassuringly. 

"Alright well… I was wondering isn't it kind of odd that your name is Sheik? You know Sheik the Sheikah it seems odd…. You know what I am getting at right?" She questioned. 

"Yes…. Well…. I…" Sheik then paused to think. He had never really thought of that before or ever noticed. 'Sheik the Sheikah isn't a very well thought out name I suppose' he thought. Zelda tilted her head to the side then into his face blinking a few times.

"I truly don't know princess…. It is fairly odd but you are named what you are named…. Why is your name Zelda? Why is Impa named Impa? No one really knows why they are named what you are named…" He pointed out to her.

" You are right I guess…." She answered. Sheik thought for a moment looking around the courtyard.

"What made you think of that question?" He asked lifting an eyebrow at her. She smiled at him smartly then stood up heading towards the archway.

"I'll show you …come on now" the Princess smiled mischievously. Sheik had not clue what she was talking about, so he decided that since he had nothing else to do he would follow her.  The two quickly ran into the castle, up the stairs up to the library. Zelda then quickly walked over to one of the shelves looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" He asked her as he walked up behind her.

"This is what I was looking for…." She pulled a book from the shelf carrying it over to one of the tables. Sheik totally confused followed her over to the table looking at the huge old book. The book seemed very old; some of the pages were curling at the edges. 'Hyrule's History of men' was the title of this book which Sheik had no clue why she dragger him all this way.

"Here it is…. Sheik the Sheikah the guide of darkness …" Zelda begin to read the text from the book.

"What? May I see that?" He jumped beside her. Zelda laughed taking the book away from him.

"Hold on Sheik here" She slid the book over to him. He quickly scanned the book, which explained things he never knew.

" Damien Sheik the Sheikah the guide of darkness was the Sheikah who led the first war with the Gerudo. After killing the Gerudo king he fled to the Shadow temple where he was given the curse of sight staining his eyes the color of the blood he spilt in battle. When leaving the temple after the few years he lived there he let himself be caught by the Gerudo allowing them to kill him for the murder of their king. They say after living in the temple for so long made him lose his senses. It's also said that the demon living inside of the temple took over his mind causing him to go insane…." Sheik paused after reading taking this all in. 'was this who I was named after? But why Damien?' he thought to himself.

"It also said that Sheik really wasn't his last name it was just a name he gave himself because he didn't know his parents …. But what a person to be named after? That guy was crazy it also says he claimed he had sight but it was never proven… I think whoever can stay in the shadow temple that long is bound to go crazy" Zelda commented quietly closing the book.

"Why would my parents name me after such a person?" Sheik asked as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Destiny" Was the simple reply he got from her. 

"Destiny? What do you mean?" He asked turning towards her fully. A small smile stretched across her lips slowly as she walked away from the book.

"It means nothing and everything" Zelda replied then walked out the door. Sheik sat there thinking about what he learned. Was it his destiny to be named after a war leader? No that's impossible why in the dark realm would he be somehow connected to a mad person like Damien. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind he picked up the history book then began to read the rest of the book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sheik…. Wake up boy I'm talking to you" A deep male voice called to him distantly. Jumping up Sheik quickly looked around to see a tall dark man standing across from him. Long black hair thinly shaped the mans face framing in his piercing dark red eyes. 

_"w-who are you?" Sheik stuttered backing away from the man. The man smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest._

_"Oh you know who I am……" he grinned darkly. He thought for a moment then it came to him making his eyes widen._

_"Damien Sheik…." Sheik whispered fearfully. A dark laugh filled the area around them causing Sheik to shudder._

_"Yes you are correct young Sheikah…" Damien smirked at him. Sheik had no clue on what was going on but all he knew was that he wanted to get away. _

_"I will let you go once you hear what I have to say" Damien narrowed his dark eyes at him. He nodded meekly feeling a bit frightened knowing the history of this man. _

_"What do you want from me?" Sheik asked boldly._

_"I am here to give you a fair warning about your past boy so you do not end up like me" the man explained._

_"Why would I turn out to be like you I have nothing to do with you!" he exclaimed backing away from him. Damien laughed dryly as he walked around Sheik watching him carefully._

_"Our fates are intertwined our destiny's the same but with this meeting I hope that you will not end up like me" Damien spoke in an eerie tone that made the rooms temperature drop. _

_"O-our destinies? How could they be the same?" Sheik asked rubbing the side of his arm._

_"We have been touched by the same evil…… both been tainted but I will give you the knowledge that I was not as lucky to have" this shocked Sheik. ' He had been attacked by a demon also? Or is he just trying to trick him?'_

_"No this is no trick Sheik. Your parents named you after me because of our fates were the same. Now Sheik the Sheikah go to Lake Hylia there you will come upon a house by the lake… talk to the man and he will help you further…" Damien then stepped away from him. The mans image started to shake and disappear slowly._

_"That is all I have to tell you Young Sheikah…goddess speed to you…don't let darkness make a fool of you as it did me…" The voice got distant fading slowly._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

Sheik opened his eyes with a start jumping up from his seat looking around the room.

"A dream…it was just a dream" he whispered to himself. Something made him feel that it wasn't just a dream it was a vision but he didn't have sight so that couldn't be it. Sheik looked out the closest window seeing that it was mid after noon he closed the book then got up walking out the door. There was something that made him feel that he should take this dream seriously.  He remembered it saying he had to go to Lake Hylia to talk to someone who lived there. Sheik knew he couldn't go alone Impa would kill him before anything else could. Yet he felt this was something he had to do on his own but was he well enough for travel? It was something he had to risk he guessed, even though he was still considered a child in the Sheikah world.

"Tonight…yes it will work" Sheik murmured to himself as he walked towards his room.

"What's going on tonight?" a voice asked behind him causing him to jump.  Zelda smiled at him sweetly as he turned to face her fully. Sheik wasn't sure if he should tell her or not she could tell Impa.

"Nothing really…." He answered shortly as he walked down the hall towards his room. Hearing Zelda's shoes scuffle over the marble floor he quickened his pace towards the window. Climbing up onto the windowsill Sheik looked behind him to see Zelda's eyes wide.

"What are you doing!?" She shrieked as she ran towards him. Letting a grin cross over his face he turned his back to her then leaped out the window. As he fell he could still hear Zelda's shrieks of terror; his hair whipped around his face as he fell towards the ground.  He looked beneath him to see the moat nearing in his descend; he closed his eyes then held his breath as he plunged into the freezing water. Sheik tired to swim back up to the surface but then current pulled him under dragging him into one of the grates. Grasping onto the holes he pulled himself up and out of the water gasping for air then slowly pulled himself to land. Sighing he emptied the water out of his shoes then looked up towards the window which he had jumped from.

"Sorry Zelda" he whispered then put his last shoe on then ran towards the gates. He hoped the dream he had was real and that he wasn't going on this journey for nothing. One thing that bothered him was that he hoped his health would keep up till he got there or else what he feared came true. 

Alright that's it for now sorry for taking so long ^-^


	6. Start of change

I am sooo incredibly sorry for not updating for a long time. I have been having problems lately with family and friends also school. Plus it doesn't help when you have had writers block for a bit and cant find a way to cure it. I have had so many school projects lately then I had my 'friend' backstab me just a few days ago so that kind of stressed me out beyond belief. I started to stop sleeping at night so then that didn't help heh. BUT now I am better and back to my normal self….. well if you call me normal. Well sorry for a long wait and the chapter shortness.  

The dark clouds crackled booming fiercely in the Hyrulian skis, getting ready to let the rain pour. Thunder and lightening cracked across the sky lightening up the ground below with its fierce light. Softly the rain started as a light drizzle turning into a heavy down pour. A small boy was running across Hyrule field during this down pour looking as if he was on a mission. And that was what this boy was on, a mission to save his life from the evils the griped his soul. His clothes were soaked to the bone; there wasn't any part of his clothing not touched by the rain. Sheik slowly trudged across the long terrain grumpily muttering several things a young kid shouldn't know. He wiped his long blonde bangs out of his eyes to see where he was going. Up ahead he could barely see a ranch ' Maybe I could stop for a while….' He kept walking towards the gates. As he walked he wondered if he this stop he wanted to make was a wise move. He knew he didn't have much time left he could feel it in his soul. Everyday his soul seemed to get heavier weighing him down making him not want to go any further. He knew he couldn't give up he had his mother to see once whatever that was going to end to see. Just thinking of his mother made him sigh softly to himself. He stopped looking towards where his village was. In the rain he could just make out where the old stairs leading to his village stood silently. Every part of him wanted to turn and run towards those stairs to go find his mother. He knew better then to do that he had to complete his task or he would never see his mother again. He didn't want to go into the after life just yet he wasn't ready to accept that yet. He could feel destiny had something planned for him and he wanted to know what it would be. Sheik hoped it was something that would change the way people lived now. As he approached the gates the rain began to fall harder then before making it hard for the gates to be seen in the haze. Cursing on how the goddesses must be out to get him or something he ran towards where he had last saw the gate clearly. The elements seemed to be against him today much to his displeasure.  He started to feel the chill of the weather creep into his bones making him feel sleepy. 'This could be a side affect from my illness?' he thought to himself as he walked. Finally after walking for a while he finally spotted the ranch gates in the distance. Sighing in relief he quickly started to run towards the gates.  As he ran up hill his foot caught a loose chunk of dirt, crumbling under his weight. This sudden change under his footing caused him to fall backwards towards the wet ground.

"WHAA!!" he squeaked waving his arms in circles trying to balance himself out. Falling backwards he tumbled down the hill. Before he could catch himself his head thumped into a rock knocking him out.

~*~*~*~*~

The rush of warm air hit his skin causing it to tingle with the battle vs. warmth and cold. Cold sharp pain crackled through his head causing him to keep his eyes shut. Little colors swirled over his closed eyes.

_"Boy what do you think you are doing?" A deep dark voice snapped at him. Groaning Sheik slowly opened his eyes half way then his eyes grew wide at who he saw._

_"Damien!" He squeaked jerking up quickly._

_"Get up boy you cant just lay there all day!" He growled grabbing Sheiks arm pulling him up to his feet. Sheik narrowed his eyes at the man jerking his arm away from him._

_"What do you want with me now?" He asked sounding older then his actual age._

_" I am here to help you….. silly boy you are wasting time I can already see it in your eyes……the evil darkness held behind them" Damien whispered sending shivers down Sheiks spine._

_"There is absolutely nothing wrong with my eyes! See!" points to his reflection in the puddle between them. His eyes looked their normal blue shade then as he looked at his refection he saw the color in his eyes flicker. Sheik gasped when he saw swirls of crimson swirled its way into the blue making it a murky color. His eyes weren't quite red but weren't blue either which gave off a lifeless look._

_"W-W-What's wrong with my eyes! What…what's wrong with them! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Sheik screamed backing away from the water his hands shaking as they slowly reached up to his face. _

_"I didn't do anything Sheik……its YOU who have done this…the spell is starting to get stronger" Damien sighed shaking his head. Sheik just stood there looking at Damien eyes wide shocked._

_"How much time do I have left?" he asked whispering looking down at his feet. A sad sigh could be heard from the spirit before him._

_"Only a few days……after the sunset of the third day after the full moon you will join me in the shadows" Damien replied.  Sheik looked up at Damien fear struck as reality came crashing down on him. The full moon was tomorrow night so that only gave him four days._

_"I have to get to that Lab!" Sheik exclaimed as he started to run in the direction in which he thought it was._

_"Sheik stop…… I will take you it will be much quicker" he yelled towards him then clapped his hands as Sheiks vision wavered causing him to stop running._

_"What… what are you doing to me" He coughed falling to his knees looking up towards the man as he approached._

_"This will be quick…… I promise" he looked evilly at him as a smirk played across his lips. Such a look made Sheik worry about his well being wondering if he had be to naïve to see through his evil ways. His chest tightened causing him to yelp out in pain wincing holding his chest. Before his question was answered his vision failed and he passed out completely.   _

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry that its kind of short I just thought this would be the perfect place to stop. Cliff hanger ehehehehehhehe ^.^ well please review and I will try and hurry to update.


	7. Blinded

Update time! [insert clapping and cheers]  YAY lol if you look into the back chapters I have finally figured out how to make the letter italic. It makes it sooo much better then before. I am very excited! Lol don't think of me as crazy as everyone else in my school ._.;  And since the last chapter seemed kind of well…small SO! I have made this chapter longer. But updates may take a while because school here is coming to a close and I have my grade 11 exams English, Biology and Math . SO I have that obstacle. Also I am going on a trip soon so I will try and update a chapter before I leave… Well on the next chapter!

            The air hung heavily in the air making it very hot and sticky out side. The sun shone brightly down drying up whatever was left of the rain. It almost seemed impossible for anyone to even think of travelling but there stood a small boy. His blond hair shone in the sunlight, which hung over his closed eyes. If you were just some normal passer by he would look as if he was in a deep sleep standing. As odd as that sounds that was half true only half. Yes he was in a sleep like state but it wasn't natural if you look a closer look you could see the tiny trail of red leaking from his eyes. Soon the boy stirred slightly but not opening his eyes. It looked as if he tried to open them but could not even after much of his left energy.

"W-Why cant I open my eyes" He spoke to himself. Sheik could feel the liquid trailing down his cheeks not knowing what it was from. Taking the back of his hand he wiped it off his face them carefully licked the back of his hand. 'Blood? But how?' franticly he wiped the blood from his eyes hopping that it was just a scratch. He wasn't sure in where he was all he knew was that it wasn't where he had left off. The thing around him seemed to feel different not to mention sound different. 

"You there boy are you ok?" A voice called to him from somewhere he couldn't see. Startled by the voice he spun in the direction of the voice falling over in fatigue. 

"I… I can't see…. My eyes… they wont open…"he sobbed trying to hold back his tears but missed.

"By Nayru boy your eyes are bleeding! You are lucky I found you I am the lakeside professor" the man spoke up seeming to walk up to him quickly. Then the thought struck him as memories flowed before his closed eyes. This man was the exact person he had started this journey to find! How did he end up at Lake Hylia anyways? Last time he checked he was about a day away from the lake but how did he get here so fast?  He felt a pair of hands on his shoulder guiding him forward. 

"You are the exact person I came in search of!" Sheik exclaimed happily.

"Really? What is your name boy?" the man asked as the sound of the door opening then closing behind them. Sheik then quickly explained the whole ordeal he had been through the past few days.

"Oh dear me that is quite a story there Sheik" The old man lead him to a chair and pushed him down to the chair.

"Yes… well I only have two more days left before…… you know" Sheik trailed off.

"Well you made it just in time then I will start right away" his voice seemed to sounds distant and the clinking of flasks and other glass items hit together.

"So you can help me!" he said excitedly almost jumping from his chair. The Professors footsteps could heard walking up to him.

"Yes but your eyes…. I don't know what I can do about them…" the man sighed. A warm cloth could be felt go over his eyes then wrapped in place around his head. He could feel the man tie wrapping behind his head tightly.

"So I am blind till you figure out what's wrong?" Sheik asked slightly nervous. He had never had to rely on his sense of hearing before or just his touch also. This was a bit unnerving for him.

"Yes… don't worry you can stay here as long as you need to" the man chuckled then walked to somewhere he didn't know. Sheik was still a bit nervous about not having his eyes.

"Don't worry boy knowing Sheikah they have excellent hearing so after I lead you around my house you will know where everything is" he laughed then walked away. Sheik wasn't sure about all this but he knew that he was safe and this man was anything but a threat. He just hoped that the Professor would be able to help him in time.

****** 

            The next day as the man said he knew where everything was Sheik could walk around the house without bumping into anything.  They had started his treatment to get rid of the poison that was in his body. It was painful every so often and he was to be hooked up to different things early in the morning, mid afternoon and while he slept. At the moment it was mid afternoon and he was sitting on the table in the laboratory. He was shirtless with his arms crossed over his chest trying to resist the urge to pull all the tubes and wires from his body.

"Remember now Sheik do not touch the tubes what you cannot see it that it is draining your body of all the evil toxins in your body" Professor explained. Sheik sighed as he fidgeted on the table swinging his legs back and fourth. He was listening to every move the Professor made in the lab knowing where he was at all times. Not that it really mattered if he knew where he was. 

"How much longer do you think it will take till all the toxins are gone?" he asked looking forward not towards the man.

"Not too much longer but once it is all gone you will feel it because by the looks of it you haven't eaten in a while because you haven't felt the need to am I correct" he asked walking up to him. He nodded; it was true he hadn't eaten since he received the wound. The thought never occurred to him though he knew he wasn't eating at all because Zelda kept reminding him that.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Sheik asked again.

"Well once it is all gone your body will slowly break down and you will feel extremely hungry and tired," Professor explained walking up to him pulling a few of the tubes from his back. This sudden attack made him yelp not realizing he was behind him. The Man could be heard laughing behind him as he pulled the rest of the tubes out of him.

"Could you warn me next time please?" Sheik grumbled grabbing his shirt pulling it over his head. He jumped down from the table landing on his feet walking towards to kitchen where Professor had headed. 

"Don't be so jumpy Sheik there is nothing to be scared of unless there is something you aren't telling me?" he asked. Sheik sighed there was something he had never told him that he should have. He knew Impa would be looking for him extremely angry with him that was what was worrying him.

"No…I'm fine don't worry…" he replied sitting down in one of the chairs. He could hear dishes clank against each other as he washed them from lunch. Then there was a creaking noise just outside the window then a splash of water.

"What was that?" Sheik stood up walking towards the side door. The sound of dishes falling back onto the counter could be heard then the footsteps of the professor.

" Not sure… You stay in here and I will check the front shop" Then his footsteps faded behind the door that was soon closed. Sheik walked back to the chair he had left and strained his ears to try and hear what was going on.

"I don't know whom you are talking about" he could hear the professor say. Then there was a stomp of someone's foot then a heavy sigh.

" I know you know something sir I was told that he was heading this way! Now tell me if you have this boy under your care!" he heard a female voice this time. If Sheik could open his eyes they would go huge. It was Impa out there looking for him. How could she know he was here he never told anyone where he was going. Sheik not wanting to take any chances felt his way over to the side door of the small house. Once finding the door he turned the knob opening it feeling the warm air rush him.

"He's back here miss he never told me he had ran away" He heard the professor say to Impa. Panicking knowing Impa would be very cross with him he ran out the door forgetting he could see where he was going. Once outside he took a few steps forward not bothering to hear where he was going. He felt his foot slide down something finding there wasn't any ground beneath his foot.

" AHH!!!!" he screamed falling down the slope landing into the lake. Once in the water he thrashed around trying to stay afloat. Now that he had calmed down a bit he floated there trying to think on what to do. He had no clue which direction land was so panic started to rise in him again. He could stay floating there forever he wasn't that good of a swimmer.

"Sheik! Are you alright?" The professor yelled down at him. Sheik looked up towards the voice trying to keep his head above the surface.

" I can't see…. I don't know where to go" he called up sighing as he kicked his legs to stay up. Another splash was heard right beside him causing the waves lap hitting his in the face.  Then he could feel someone grip the back of his shirt pulling his through the water. By the way the person had him by the shirt he knew it was Impa so he knew better then to say anything. Once back on shore and inside the house he sat at the table drying out his hair with a towel. Everyone was quiet has he heard Professor walk back up to him most likely with bandages. He felt his old wet ones being slowly unravelled off his face letting the air hit them.

"What happened to him?" a small voice asked that he had not heard before. He felt a moist cloth being dabbed over his eyes cleaning off the dry blood off his face.

"I don't know Princess…when I found him his eyes were bleeding" Professor sighed as he started to wrap his eyes up again. Sheik was shocked to know that the princess had gone with Impa to find him.

"Do you know what's wrong with his eyes?" He heard Impa asked sounding a bit worried.

"No I don't…. but what he had before is almost gone if I drain him over night it should be gone… but he hasn't eaten since his injury so he will be very tired" Professor sighed as tied the bandages behind his head.

"Good… what time do you have to do that?" Impa asked impatiently.

" Right before he goes to sleep but after affects will be bad." The professor told her walking away from him.

"Right before the full moon…which is tomorrow night " Sheik spoke up quietly. He could tell everyone was looking at him because he hadn't spoken up since he was dragged from the water.  He felt bad that he had left the others without telling them but what choice did he have? He could he have told Impa that he had some kind of vision that a guy had told him to go the lake? No he couldn't they would think he was crazy or something. 

"Well Professor if I could I would like to talk to Sheik…alone…" he could hear Impa whisper to the man. He had a feeling she was doing this so he wouldn't know what was going on but he knew. He could hear everyone's shoes scuff against the wooden floor then distant whispers. 

"Sheik…I want to know why you left…" Impa whispered to him sadly. Sheik sighed sadly lowering his head slightly.

"It was something I had to do on my own Impa…. I am almost nine you know…" He said simply. He knew this answer wasn't going to get him anywhere even though it was his birthday in a few days he guessed. 

"That doesn't mean anything Sheik…you don't realize how you put yourself in danger there are things coming that are going to change the course of the world and you will be needed" Impa put her hand on his shoulder. Sheik didn't have a clue in what she was talking about but knew she was serious.

"I'm sorry Impa… I guess I should have told you what I knew…." He sighed again as he slid off the side on the table to his feet. He could hear Impa pace in front of him seeming worried about something she hadn't told him.

"What's wrong Impa you're pacing…." Sheik asked quietly. He heard Impa stop what she was doing then walk up to him putting her hands on his shoulders.

" How can you know what I am doing?" She asked quietly. Sheik tilted his head up towards her general direction.

" I can hear your boots against the floor… I guess since I cannot see my sense of hearing has gone up" He smiled at her.

" I see…. What am I doing to tell your mother?" Impa sighed pulling a chair up then sitting he guessed. He paused and considered this though. What were they going to tell his mother? That he was now blind for some unknown reason?

" Well I guess after you are done your next treatment we will head back to the castle" Impa sighed. Truthfully he really didn't want to go back to the castle it was far to boring there for him plus he wanted to go home.

"Can't I go home? Even just for a while…" Sheik asked slowly walking over to where he heard Impa last. He could hear her sigh heavily making some kind of gesture that he couldn't see but heard the fabric move.  She must have remembered that he couldn't see her and spoke up.

"No Sheik we cant…." She replied simply.

"Please Impa I haven't seen her for a while…" he sighed sadly not understanding. Just then the door was opened behind him causing him to jump turning in the direction of it.

"Its time for Sheiks final treatment…. Then he will have to go to sleep right after" The Professor came into the room dragging the contraption that drained him behind him. Sheik sighed heading towards the table was but missed it bumping into something soft. The Soft thing giggled putting their hands on his shoulders turning him around leading him to the table.

"You should be more careful silly," Princess Zelda laughed lightly.

"Sorry Princess…" he whispered feeling the table with his hands then pulled himself up onto it. Suddenly he head the professor pull the machine up then pulling off his shirt he started to put the tubes into his back and chest.  He could hear the hum of the machine to his left as he felt the toxins get pulled from his body. This time it felt different he could feel all his energy being pulled from him. Breathing started to get harder to do making him gasp out for air every so often.

"Is he ok?" He heard Zelda asked quietly. He couldn't hear a response everything seemed fuzzy to him. Sheik was having a hard time concentrating on anything at the moment as he felt all his energy drain from him.

"Alright almost done…how do you feel?" The Professor asked. Sheik could barely hear the question.

"I-I-I feel really tired…" He mumbled his head feeling heavy. After a few minuets he could feel the tubes being taken off of him.

"There all done… now you better get some sleep boy" He felt someone pick him up then carry him away from the table. As the person carried him he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

*****

 ok that was the end of the chapter which was long I guess. I hope you liked it!


	8. Safe?

            Hey everyone I am back from my long absence. Here is the whole story of why I haven't up dated for so long. First my computer wouldn't start so I had to get a tech at my Dads work to look at it. That took three days so then we found out that my dad's tech couldn't figure out what was wrong without losing my hard drive. So then we called the tech support of the company who sold me the computer. My mother and I talked to them to see if we could fix the problem so that took about 4 hours on the phone. After all that it ended up we had to send my computer to somewhere in Ontario, which is pretty damn far from where I am. So sadly I didn't have my chapters to Unblinking Future with me when I went on my parents computer. So I could still read but not write stuff because all my notes and chapters were all the away across the country in some stinky computer factory or fix it shop or whatever. So I guessed I wouldn't get it back till I came back from my trip to the States. So the day before we leave my computer comes back all fixed but they lost my hard drive in the process. Everything little side story every little note.. Gone so yea chapter gone sadly. So YA.... But I am really sorry about this and I hope you keep reading this story!

                                     ***~*~*~*~*~~Dream~~*~*~*~*~*~***

_"DAMIEN!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!" Sheik yelled as he walked through the mist of his dream. Since Damien came into his dreams he hasn't had one dream without him interrupting so instead of having dreams this was more like a time to talk to him. In this dream he didn't have the bandages over his eyes unlike in his physical state._

_"DAMIEN GET OUT HERE!!" he narrowed his eyes crossing his arms over his chest. Sighing Sheik ran his fingers through his hair closing his eyes trying to calm down. The one time he really needed to talk to the old Sheikeh he doesn't show up much to Sheiks misfortune. _

_"What's all the yelling about?" the dull deep voice of Damien rang out in the distance. Sheik turned sharply glaring darkly at the man before him trying to contain his bottled up anger. How could he not know what he was yelling about? He was the one that caused him to lose his sight and he claims not to know what was worth yelling about?_

_"You know what I am talking about now tell me what you did!" Sheik clenched his fists tightly. He watched the look of wonderment on Damien's face change to thought. Everything was dead silent as they stood in the gathering fog in his dream. _

_"You mean you think I am the one who made you blind?" Damien asked quirking an eyebrow at him._

_"Yes, it was something to do with you knocking me out before I got to the Lake! You caused this!" He growled clearly frustrated how could this guy act as if nothing was his fault when it was. Damien paused to think once more turning his back towards Sheik walking around slowly muttering softly under his breath. Sheik stood in the same spot as before watching the man walk around carelessly trying to read the look that was on his face finding nothing. Damien then stopped suddenly then looked at him seemly still in thought then walked up to the young boy standing over him._

_"I know what happened... when I took over your body..."He was stopped in mid sentence when Sheik interrupted him sharply._

_"You WHAT!?!" he yelled in shocked appalled way. Damien let out a deep eerie laugh escape his lips that seemed to fill then entire area then he shook his head at him softly. _

_" I am the reason you got to the lake when you did.... Now let me continue... when I took over you it seems that you acquired some of my skills for a few hours like you were supposed to but it seems that they never left and your body wasn't ready for them... you see my eyes are red and I guess you picked it up and your body isn't accepting it well so its rejecting it causing you to go blind temporary" Damien sighed softly. Sheik sat on the ground thinking everything over of what he had just heard 'so it's only temporary... that's a relief'._

_" But what about the other skills?" He asked looking up at him with more interest. Damien looked down at him smiling softly then sighed kneeling down in front of Sheik._

_"If I told you what they were it would take away the surprise of growing up with what was coming to you anyway except its coming earlier and stronger then they are supposed to be... but it seems that someone is wanting you awake for some reason so get going!" Damien smiled then pushed him over then disappeared just as the floor beneath them gave away letting Sheik fall to his seemingly doom. _

                        ***~*~*~*~*~*~~End of dream~~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

            Everything around him seemed to jerk forward shaking the poor boy out of his deep sleep causing him to groan almost painfully, as he couldn't bring himself to move an inch. Everything around him seemed cold to Sheik making him shivers heavily causing his whole body to shake violently.

"Impa he's awake now!" He heard a voice call softly then he could feel another blanket being draped over him. Sheik had no clue where he was but all he knew was that wherever he was he was moving at a fair pace.

"Good we are just getting close to the Gerudo Pass so stay down and stay quiet just in case" Sheik heard Impa say to Zelda he assumed. ' We must be heading back towards the castle but why would Impa be worried about going thought the Gerudo pass... Ganondorf is loyal to the King last time I heard' he thought then they went over a bump in the road, which caused him to move sharply.

" OW! Goddess damn it!" He swore out loud from the sharp pain that surged through his chest.

" Sheik you shouldn't swear like that" Zelda scolded him. Sheik sighed softly at her rubbing his chest sorely trying to calm down the pain as it slowly started to go away. 

" How do you feel? Any better?" She asked softly with deep concern. He took his hand from his chest then slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. He could feel the cold wind blow threw his hair tossing it around his face. 

" I feel much better.... A little hungry though...." He answered quietly as he pulled his blankets around his shoulders. He then heard Zelda fumbling around in a bag that must have been beside her then once the rustling stopped he felt something smooth being put into his hand.

" Here eat an apple its all we have right now" Zelda told him happily as if she was smiling. Sheik paused for a moment then took a bite from the apple enjoying the taste of it.

" Thank you.... Have you had something to eat since we left the Professors?" He asked after it dawned on him that he could be eating the Princesses food.

" Of course I have silly you have been asleep for two days if you didn't hear before we are going under Gerudo pass" Zelda laughed lightly. All Sheik could do was nod at this seeing it made total sense to him that he could sleep for that long after what happened to him.

" Why dose Impa want us to be quiet going pass Gerudo Pass? Ganondorf is an Allis of your fathers isn't he?" Sheik asked carefully. He heard Zelda sigh sadly as he kept munching on his apple slowly so not to make himself sick but then gave up and shoved the rest into his mouth. 

" Its a long story but we cant trust the Gerudo quite yet so we have to be very careful because I know something my father does not.... But haven't you felt it yet?" She asked quietly. Sheik paused thinking about this carefully thinking it over; he hadn't really felt anything unusual in the air or anything.

" I don't think so.... Can you explain a bit more please?" He asked hopping she would explain so he could understand what he was supposed to be feeling. 

" Well its not only a feeling but it comes to you as a horrible dream of a dark man on a horse and dark clouds with a light coming out of the darkness where the Forest is... haven't you had the dream?" She asked hopefully. 

" Well... I haven't had a real dream in a long time.... I don't dream anymore...."Sheik started carefully not to say too much. How many people can say that a guy you were named after that has been dead for a long time comes into your dreams to talk to you? He could tell Zelda she was telling him about something that must be very important since Impa must be in on it but still it may make him look a bit crazy which he wasn't.

" What? How can that be? Everyone is supposed to dream," She said softly but she still sounded shocked. Sheik sighed then scratched the back of his head in thought debating weather to tell her or not.

" Well you remember Damien Sheik right? Well he has been visiting me in my dreams so instead of having dreams he talks to me.... That's how I knew to go to the Lakeside professor because he told me to go there.... This may sound crazy but its true..." he sighed tiredly. Zelda was silent for a few minuets all you could hear was the wheels of the wagon turning as they went down to dirt road. 

" You know that makes total sense why you haven't had that dream Damien Sheik is blocking your inner eye and until he leaves you will not achieve your full potential in seeing these kind of things like your supposed to...."Zelda exclaimed brightly. 

"So I have some kind of power that I am supposed to have already but don't? Maybe Damien isn't as helpful as I thought" Sheik muttered sadly. He felt somewhat betrayed by Damien he felt that He was a friend almost by the way he had been helping him through all this.

" Don't worry Sheik next time you sleep tell him to leave or else force him out of your dreams then everything will be ok" Zelda replied happily. Sheik sighed sadly nodding to her then a sound of heavy hoof beats reached his ears causing him to jerk his head in that direction.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked sounding worried. Sheik slowly crawled to the edge of the wagon straining his ears to try and see if that hoof beats were just a figment of his imagination. The sound of hoof beats could be heard again but this time there were more then just one set of them. By the sounds of the yells to urge the horses quicker he could tell it was a group of women.

"It's the Gerudo! I hear them coming around behind us at a really fast pace...."Sheik told Zelda urgently.

"I can see them!! Oh no.. IMPA!!!!" She screamed scrambling to crawl over to the front of the wagon. This was the one time Sheik wished he had his eyesight so he could try and keep the Gerudo away from Zelda because he had a sneaking suspicion they were after her. He then felt the wagon jerk quickly forward bring the wagon into faster pace.

"You two stay down low!" He heard Impa yell at them. He lay down quickly onto the bottom of the wagon then quickly felt Zelda move beside him. Sheik quickly pulled the blanket over the two of them hoping it would hide them a bit so it wouldn't be so easy to spot them.

" Sheik.... I'm scared... what if they catch us?" He heard Zelda whisper softly sounding as if she was crying. 

"Why would they take me to? I don't have any kind of title I am just a peasant kid" Sheik had no clue why they would take him along with the Princess. She was much more important then he was; if they got Zelda then they could get the king to give them whatever they wanted. If they took him they could kill him and it wouldn't affect anyone no one would probably notice he was gone at all except for his parents. 

"Don't say that Sheik you are going to be great someday!" Zelda seemed to scold him as if what he just said wasn't true. Sheik was about to say something when the wagon jerked to the side sharply causing him to fly from out of the blanket whacking into the side of the wagon. Then he felt a hand roughly grab the callor of his shirt pulling him off his feet and away from the wagon.

" AHH! LET ME GO!!" He yelled sharply kicking his legs franticly trying to get free. Finally he felt his leg connect with the person who held him causing the person to yelp and let him go. Sheik fell back onto the wagon rolling away from the sides so that he wouldn't be so easy to grab. 

"Sheik are you alright?" He heard Zelda ask quietly. Sheik was gasping for air panicky trying to strain his ears so he could hear where they were. Just then he heard a sharp shrill scream of horror, which caused him to turn to where Zelda was supposed to be laying in hiding. He felt around only to find she wasn't where she had been last or anywhere within his reach.

" ZELDA!" He yelled trying to find where she was.

"SHEIK HELP ME!" He heard her scream. Before he could find where she was he felt someone grab the cuff of his shirt again pulling him away off the wagon into the air.

"GAH LET GO OF ME YOU WITCH!" He yelled grabbed onto the person wrist scratching at their skin and kicking his legs trying to find something to kick. Then he felt something hit the side of his head causing his head to feel fuzzy and made it hard to concentrate. He fought to stay awake but slowly he lost his hold on conciseness. 

******************

***~*~*~*~*~~Dream~~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Sheik opened his eyes quickly looking around seeing he was in his dream room, which he thought was a fitting name for it. He looked around hoping to find Damien and to tell him to get out of his dreams. He wanted to know what his powers were that made him so important and if that meant getting rid of Damien then he would have to get him out._

_"I know what Zelda said about me and I was just getting ready to leave" He heard Damien say sadly from somewhere behind him._

_"Where are you?" He asked looking around the dull white room._

_" I am halfway gone and all that is left is my voice.... Sheik if I knew I was in the way of your destiny I would have left allot sooner then I am now... It was nice knowing you kid and I hope you get out of this mess you are in.... if you ever need my help just call out and I will try and come to help you...goodbye " Damien's voice then suddenly stopped and it was silent in his dream room. Sheik was kind of sad that he was gone but he knew he was always going to be there if he got in trouble. _

_"Good bye Damien..." Sheik whispered then started to walk away towards a door, which hadn't been there before. He opened it then stepped through it only to find there wasn't a floor to step on to. His eyes went wide as he tried to turn back to the door but found it was gone. He then started to fall towards the ground till everything seemed to stop almost as quickly as it started. _

***~*~*~*~*~*~~End of dream~~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sheik groaned softly as he lay on the cold ground of stone somewhere, which he had no clue where it was located. Remembering what had happened he quickly sat up regretting it soon after finding his head pulsed in pain. He put his hand to where it hurt and found a rather large lump on the side of his head. Grumbling darkly Sheik slowly stood up trying to ignore his heads painful protest and put his arms out in front of him to try and find the wall. 

"Princess? Are you in here?" he called out hoping for an answer. 'Think she could be knocked out' he paused to try and hear her breathing but couldn't hear anything but the wind outside. 'Wait.... If I can hear the wind maybe there is a window somewhere!' he though as he found the wall running his hands across it as he walked. Soon he found the door and tried to pull the door open finding it didn't have a doorknob or anything. 

"Why would it?" Sheik mumbled to himself angrily. He then kept walking along the side of the wall to see if there was any window. After not finding one he guessed it was somewhere higher where he wouldn't be able to reach.

"Well there goes that idea...." He sighed to himself. 

"Heh I never knew Sheikah talked to themselves that often," a voice laughed shrilly from somewhere in the room. Sheik stopped turning towards where he had heard the voice.

"Who's there?" He asked sharply a little bit nervous that he couldn't see who or what it was.

" Ahh we have a blind Sheikah on our hands this should make things easier" the voice laughed again then he could hear their footsteps. 'We? Oh great why didn't I hear them before?' he cursed himself angrily as he backed away slightly. He was at a huge disadvantage at the moment for one he was out numbered and secondly he couldn't see. 'Wait.... Damien left so I should be able to see again!' He tired to move his eyelids under the cloth but found he couldn't. Just then he heard a jingle of bracelets hitting each other so he quickly jumping to the side guessing she was either trying to punch him or grab him.

"How could you have known I was reaching for you? You can see where I am?" The women questioned sounding angry. Sheik smirked as he avoided her grab again after hearing the clink of her bracelets. He then figured that she was the only one in the room with him she must have been referring to others in the fortress. His dad had told him stories of the huge Fortress the Gerudo had and that no men were allowed on their grounds beside Ganondorf.

"Not so easy am I?" Sheik laughed dodging her once more. The women growled then make grabs for him over and over again hoping to catch him off guard but every time he heard her coming and easily avoided her.  Sheik could tell the women was growing tired of this game so she reached out for him with both her hands grabbing both his shoulder slamming him into the hard solid wall.  Gasping he winced biting his lip trying not to yell out in pain as it caused a chain reaction all through his body making everything hurt. 

"Our little game of cat and mouse is over.... Now tell me your name brat," She snapped. Once the pain dulled down he heard the wind blow threw the room also provoking a creaking noise across the room. 'The door is open! All I have to do is get this lady off of me' he thought then quickly grabbed her hair then gave her a swift kick in the knee then stomped on her foot with his other foot. The women cried out in pain letting go of him giving the opportunity he needed; Sheik quickly made a dash for the door.

"GET BACK HERE BRAT!" She yelled not sounding all too happy. Sheik bolted out of the room running his hand across the wall and listened for any other footsteps beside his own. As he ran he remembered his dad saying something about the fortress like being a huge maze of corridors.  'Great I am stuck in a huge maze and even if I could see I wouldn't be able to find my way out' he sighed as he ran. He stopped suddenly hearing voices somewhere in front of him; he pressed his back against the wall inching towards where he guessed was a corner. Once feeling the corner he stopped walking and started to listen to what they were saying.  

" I heard that the blind Sheikah boy escaped his cell when being confronted" one said seriously. He heard the other person laugh lightly shifting her weapon in her hands holding it loosely.

" How could someone possible let a blind Sheikah escape expressly that it's a kid!" the second women laughed. The other women snorted finding that they way the other was speaking it was out of disrespect to the person who had talked to him. 

" Don't talk like that if someone hears you talking like that you could get reported.... Anyway he's loose somewhere in the fortress and we are supposed to keep an eye out for him... they are guessing he is trying to find the Princess" The first one told the other strictly. The other one laughed again clearly finding the idea absurd that he would try and look for her.

" He would never find her even if he could see there is no way he would be able to get to the south wing of our fortress its all the way on the other side we made sure he was as far away from her as possible" the second one told the other. Sheik thought he had heard enough then slowly crept past the open way trying not to be heard or seen. 'So they have the princess in the south wing... so I must be in the north wing if I am the furthest away as possible... but I have to figure out which way I am walking' he thought. Sheik sighed but then quickly ducked as he heard someone lunch an arrow at him just missing his head even after he ducked. Breaking into a blind run he quickly made his way down the hallway still running his hands across the wall to make sure he was going the right way. Whenever he felt he had run out of wall he would turn that way still running as fast as he could. But once he felt a wall in front of him and beside him he ran his hands across the he found there were boxes against that wall. He cursed softly after finding he was in a dead end and he would have to back track and try and find another way out. Then he could hear yells coming his way he figured he couldn't get out and that he was trapped in the corner.

"Damn it all..." he muttered then got an idea.  Sheik quickly ran back to the boxes trying to find the shortest box then he climbed onto it. He guessed there would have to be some kind of window or so he hoped because he wasn't sure if there was and if there wasn't he would be trapped. Once at the top he felt around and much to his luck there was a small window in the wall in front of him. Smiling in triumph he picked up a small pebble then tossed it out the window so he could judge how far the drop was. After hearing it hit the ground not to far below Sheik slipped through the window gripping onto the windowsill. Taking a deep breath he let go of the side of the wall letting himself fall to the ground below. Once landing Sheik laughed softly to himself then started to walk slowly only to find himself bump into something.

"ACK What in Din's name!"

Or someone. 

"Ahh here's the squirt!" a voice squeaked in amusment as their hands clamped around his upper arms lifting him into the air. Sheik gasped in shock then squirmed trying to pull himself free from the guard who must had seen him fall from the window seconds before.  He knew his escape run was over and he would be punished severely for escaping from his holding cell.

"Now little one you are in loads of trouble now.... But you are very lucky our leader isn't here but our second in lead is just as bad and she is wanting to meet up with you again now lets go now" the Gerudo women put him down then began to push him in the direction in which the second in command must have been. 'Didn't she say the leader was wanting to meet me again? I don't understand' Sheik thought to himself as he trudged to him next destination. As he was lead down the corridors he tired to think back to all the Gerudo he had ever met since he got here but none of them seemed like the leader type. Sheik felt the women leading him hold him back then heard doors open in front of him slowly. Then all of a sudden the women behind him forced him forward sending him flying into the room then into the floor. 

" Well well well.... our little mouse has been found at last.... I knew your kind was crafty but to allude me when not at your full capacity caught me off guard...but no matter the games are over and now is your time of judgment..." The voice angrily spoke with darkly. 

HA that's the end of the chapter ^-^ I hope it was worth waiting a very long time for which I am sorry. Well review if your not to mad at me ._.


	9. Escape

Hey everyone!! Here is the next chapter and sorry for taking so long I had writers block so I had to play Zelda Master Quest till my brain hurt lol; I mean literarily hurt with me smashing my head into our coffee table trying to get unstuck in the game lol. Also school has just started here and I have had to do LOTS of homework. Who knew grade 12 was so hard? -.-*. Well thanks to everyone to reviewed I am greatful.  
  
The word judgment meant alot of things to the poor young Sheikah that day after hearing those what seemed like fatal words from his unseen foe. After a few words with the women who seemed to think he was this powerful boy who could see the unseen or what not but upon hearing this Sheik knew the women had the wrong idea. As far as Sheik could see.... well not literally see but you get it he was nothing all to special. He made a point in the matter to the Gerudo women but Sheik found out that once her mind was made up there was no way in changing it. Soon after he found himself fighting against her with a sword which he hadn't learned how to use to its full capacity and was trying to hold her off.  
  
"I know you are better then this boy Try harder!" She yelled at him causing him to jump in surprise also being able to know where she was so he could block her attack. It had been going like this for a while now that the women would charge at him and he would have to reflect for it being the only thing he could do well. Not being able to see anything gave him a harsh disadvantage in the situation but the women seemed to think he could see perfectly fine and he wasn't trying to beat her. His energy was running low and he was having problems keeping himself blocked. The Gerudo women hit him hard as if to aim to kill he barely blocked it causing him to fall to the floor in defeat. He just couldn't keep up with her no matter how hard he pushed himself he just couldn't. Sighing in defeat he remained on the floor unmoving starting to feel the muscles in his arms, legs and chest start to sting in protest of the sudden workout when not prepared.  
  
" Take the boy away he is no longer able to do battle... boy once you are able to fight again I will teach you the ways of fighting" the women told him as he felt a pair of arms pick him up and carry him away. No sooner was he picked dup when he was thrown back down to the floor then the sound of the door creaking closed was heard behind him. Lying on the floor Sheik sighed softly letting his headrest on the stony ground of his cell. Carefully not to put to much strain on his aching muscles he pulled the bandages off from around his eyes clutching them in his left hand. Placing the cloth on the ground he searched wound for what he hoped would be a small bowl of water that he hoped they left for him. After feeling his hand brush against cold clay bowl he quickly brought it to his lips taking a few sips leaving some for later. Picking up the bandage once more he dipped the corner of it into the bowl then put it up to his eyes wiping whatever was on it and moistening them. In doing this he hoped that it would loosen up his eyes letting them open to see the world around him. After doing that he sat there debating whether to give it a try and attempt to open his eyes once more. In the pit of his stomach however there was a shroud of doubt that it wouldn't work no matter how hard he tired. Sheik had to try knowing that right now he was the only person that could save the princess and bring her back to the castle. It was now or never he guess then slowly began to force open his eyes nervously hoping it worked. To his very surprise his eyes shot open revealing a cold grey wall in from of him where he sat.  
  
"IT WORKED!" he cheered jumping to his feet in excitement which he regretted immediately feeling his legs cry in protest.  
  
"I can see again!" he smiled to himself as he put his hands to his face seeing all the dirt and dried blood on his hands and under his nails. Making a face he took the bandages and tried to wash his hands clean even at the slightest. He looked himself over the best he could without the help of a mirror to see his clothes were ripped in several places and very dirty. Now full of encouragement he let his eyes travel around the room seeing if there was anyway out of this place. Lying on his back he looked up near the roof to see a rather large opening with a wooden blind on it held with a stick. (A.N. you know the room in the game you get thrown in when Link gets caught trying to save the stupid carpenters) Sheik also noticed a large hole in the roof but was roofed off by something else he guessed it was also a look out above him or a place to watch over their captives. He looked over at the wall seeing that with his fingers being so skinny and small he would easily be able to grip onto the blocks in the side of the wall and climb up to the window. He knew in his condition he was in now there would be no way that he would be able to scale the tall wall. Sheik would just have to wait till tomorrow to get free also it was almost dark anyways so he might as well sleep his tiredness off. Using his arms as a pillow he closed his eyes sighing knowing that when morning came he would be able to see the daylight again.  
  
****************  
  
"Wake up brat " someone, snarled lightly kicking him in the side. Sheik groaned in his sleep rolling over hoping that whoever it was would leave him alone and let him sleep a while longer. It had been awhile since he was able to sleep dreamlessly without anyone talking to him or bothering him though he did kind of miss it but not enough to call him back.  
  
"I said WAKE UP" the Gerudo screeched at him then threw something at him then left the room. Mumbling something unintelligent he opened his eyes to see what had been thrown at him. Shocked at first with his sight being restored he remembers that the night before he had been gifted with his sight once more. After regaining his composer he looked at what the Gerudo had thrown at him hoping it was something worth waking up to. Seeing a loaf of bread and a small piece of meat sitting beside him he frowned as he started to pick the dirt off of it then shovel it down hungrily. He never realized how hungry he was till then and great fully ate every crumb he was given. After he was done Sheik slowly stood up testing his strength in his legs and arms. Seeing his nights rest has done him a whole lot of good he walked up to the wall he was planning to scale examining it with care. Seeing it was still fairly early in the morning everyone would still be warily from sleep so this would be the best time to go. He quickly checked the door for any kind of sounds he hurrily made his way back to the wall then started to climb up it slowly. After a few times of trying to scale the wall he found that if he took off his shoes his toes could grip the crevasse in the wall allowing him more leverage. Quickly Sheik tied his boots to his back with his old bandages then set off up the wall once more. What felt like hours he was let then half way up the wall when the door to his cell was thrown open roughly.  
  
"OK boy Nab--- WHAT! Where are you?" The guard shrieked (A.N. The Gerudo seem to be doing that alot *rubs ears*). Trying to stay silent he kept on going up the wall till he felt something hit the wall beneath him.  
  
"You dirty little rat GET DOWN HERE!" The Gerudo guard screamed beneath him as she shoved her shoulder against the wall hoping to knock him off. Trying to ignore the women bellow him he was about and arms length away from the window when he started to lose grip on the wall from the vibration under him. Looking down he saw the Guard was banging her sword against the wall with most of her strength causing the heavy vibrations under his toes and fingers. Sheik looked back up at his destination he summed up some of his strength and pushed himself upwards letting his hands grasp the bottom of the window. Crying out it joy he pulled himself up onto the edge then sat watching the Gerudo bellow him attempt to climb the wall after him. Quickly putting his boots back on he stood on the window sill looking ahead of himself he saw for the first time how huge the Fortress really was. Sheik looked over ahead of him and saw the Tower, which Zelda would most likely be in. He then looked down bellow him seeing if he were to jump down to the ground bellow he would end up being goo on the sand. Shaking himself free of that mental picture he looked up seeing the wooden what appeared to be a shutter hanging before him within jumping distance.  
  
"I can make it...."Sheik whispered to himself then readied himself then leaped for the shutter. He held onto the shutter trying to pull himself onto it before he lost his grip. After getting on the shutter he quickly went onto the platform above him to see where he had to go next. Sheik determined where he was to go then started towards the latter near by. Quickly running through the fortress he found where he had to be within 20 minuets of running around lost.  
  
"Finally" He whispered to himself then peaked around the corner seeing the cell door much like his own only this time there were much more guards outside of the door. Sitting against the crate he thought of what he could do to draw them away from the door without causing an alarm. Sheik leaned his head against the crate looking up at the roof blankly till an idea struck him. He quickly jumped to his feet then quietly climbed up the wall to the rafters. Quietly he walked above the guards on the wooden beans that helped support the ceiling he sat on it just above the guards. Smirking to himself he wrapped his legs around the beam then swung to the side hanging upside down just above them. Hoping the guards were as dumb as the last one he took his bandage and wrapped it like a whip then snapped it at the one guards face hitting her ear. Sheik then climbed back onto the beam pulling into the shadows to watch the fun he had caused.  
  
"ALENA DID YOU HIT ME??" the first guard screamed. The other guard looked at her with total confusing in her eyes as she blinked blankly.  
  
"No.... why would I?" the second guard asked. The first guard shook in anger and pushed the other guards shoulder roughly then squinted darkly.  
  
"Whatever.... just dont do it again..."The first guard mumbled then stood back at attention. Rolling his eyes seeing how easy this was going to be Sheik did the same thing as he did before but snapped the bandage a bit harder. Then once he was up on the beam again he watched the two girls fight with each other till they were both knocked out cold. Laughing Sheik jumped from the beam then searched the women's pockets for the keys to the door. After finding them he quickly opened the cell door then creped inside then shut the door behind himself quietly. He looked in the cell thinking he would see Zelda but he was not so lucky in this case. The cell was totally empty not including the bowel of water and chunk of bread. Frowning sheik walked around the cell finding that there was no way the princess could have escaped the cell without going through the door. Then his ears picked up yelling from outside the cell then a little scuffle of people getting up. Figuring that whoever had Zelda was bringing her back to the cell, Sheik quickly climbed up the wall perching on the top of the old doorframe. Just as he had gotten up there the door swung open then Zelda was forced into the room roughly.  
  
"Stupid child! You and that Sheikah child have been nothing but trouble! And now that stupid Sheikah has escaped somehow and is roaming the fortress as we speak! How could a blind child get free of one of our best cells!" The women he had fought before screeched in anger.  
  
"You just under estimated him! He is the best skilled person I have ever seen! I watched him jump out of the top floor of my castle into my mote and survived! No mere cell will hold him!" Zelda yelled back at the women. Sheik had to smile at this for what Zelda was saying made him want to laugh. She made him sound like his was this ultement fighter and boy of mystery, which he was not; he was clumsy and could be read like a book with emotions.  
  
"Whatever brat we will find him and KILL HIM!" Then the women slammed the door shut then could he hear stomping down the hallway. Sheik laughed out loud which startled the princess causing her to look around the room franticly.  
  
"Your funny Zelda I cant believe all that stuff you just said!" He told her as he jumped down behind her. Zelda spun around to look at him the smiled happy lunging at him knocking him to the floor in a hug.  
  
"YOUR SAFE! I am so happy to see that you are ok! I was so worried!" she cried in happiness as she hugged him. Smiling Sheik pulled her off of him then stood up dusting his already filthy clothes.  
  
" Well I am fine now.... we better get going!" he said then turned for the door but a gasp stopped him. He turned around quickly to see Zelda's blue eyes wide as saucers and her mouth hanging open.  
  
"What?" he asked confused from the very unprincess like look he was getting.  
  
"YOU CAN SEE! BY THE GODDESSES YOU CAN SEE! I AM SO HAPPY!" She squealed then jumped at him latching to his neck. Coughing for air he tired to pry the historical princess off his neck.  
  
"Princess calm down please we have to get out of here then we can talk ok?" He told her as he pulled her off of him then rubbed the side of his neck. The princess blushed darkly then nodded fixing her dress regained her proper attitude.  
  
"Yes sorry.... but how are we going to get out?" she asked as she looked at the door then at him. Smirking Sheik turned to the door opening it quickly so that it hit the guards knocking then to the ground.  
  
"RUN!" he grabbed her hand then pulled her into a run down the hallway towards the nearest doorway. He could hear the guards behind then yelling at them calling for help. Sheik knew this wasn't the best way of going about getting out of the fortress but this was the only idea he could come up with. Once outside he found them in an archery area which bows and arrows lain by the different stations. He then saw a horse stall filled with different kind of horses all settled and ready to go.  
  
"This way! "He called to the princess after he picked up a bow and quiver filled with arrows then let a horse out of its stall. He quickly helped the princess onto the horse then jumped up himself then strapped the quiver to his back the urged the horse into a run. The two of them galloped through the outer part of the fortress then made their way to where they could get out. He passed the guard hearing them yell as they called for help as the two kids made their grand escape from the Gerudo fortress laughing the whole way. Once they neared the bridge they saw a bunch of guards standing there with a gate pulled in front of their way out.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Zelda asked quietly in his ear. Sheik gripped the horse's rains then urged the it towards the group of people as quickly as possible. Ignoring the screams of protest from Zelda he didn't change his course as the came closer to the people blocking their path. Just as they reached the mob of people they ran out of the way letting the horse leap over the fenced gate onto the bridge letting them get to Hyrule field. Safety. Once they had gotten on the field Sheik stopped the horse looking at their surroundings carefully.  
  
"SHEIK YOU DID IT!" Zelda cried hugging him from behind. Sheik laughed lightly then turned the horse in the direction of the castle then pulled the horse into a strong gallop. He wanted to hurry to the castle just in case the Gerudo decided to chase after them in hopes of capturing them once again. He wanted to get back to the castle so the princess could be safe once more and so he could get cleaned. Yes a nice warm bath with lots of soap would be nice...... yea... He couldn't wait for that oh and the look on Impas face when he shows her that he had saved the princess. Maybe all this would work out in the end for everyone so he looked greatly forward to that. Especially the bath.  
  
OK That's the end of this chapter. I am SOOOOOO sorry this took so long! School has been murder and I had writers block which was murder also v.v I will make it up to all of you by writing either one really really long chapter or a special side song fluff fic with Sheik paired with whoever you say (anyone works for me but I will take a poll on who you all say the most ^^) so you can get a taste of my version of an older Sheik before I even reach that point ^^ So its your guys choice but this will be chosen by the one that gets the most votes or if its even enough I will do both heh ^^ Well please review and tell me what you want *.*; 


	10. Fateful run ins

HI! Sorry I havent updated in a loooong while. Due to sickness and other complicated issues I havent been able to work on this story. So heres another chapter and its deticated to LiNkLuVr13 cuase she is always the first to review and she is sooo cool! (hugs her).  She even e-mailed me when she was in Brazil! personally I think that is soo cool! Makes me feel special *.* well this chapter is for her!

The sun glares down radiating its strong heat towards Hyrule making waves of heat noticable.  It was one of those days where you would want to stay inside of your house or go swimming to avoid the heat. Swimming would be an awsome idea but a bath is just as good in the eyes of a cirtain Sheikah. Laying with his head proped up on the porcilent curve of the bathtub Sheik with his eyes closed soaked in the bubbley tub. It had been four days since Zelda and himself escaped from the Gerudo Fortress. When they had arrived at the castle it wasnt exactly how he had pictured it to be.  Once they had arrived at the castle the guards pulled him off his horse throwing him to the ground then escorted the princess else where while they took him to a holding cell.  For some reason Impa was so worried about Zelda she had forgotten  to mention that he may be with her . Also he guessed she didnt think he would bring the princess back to the castle looking how they did. So after a few days of questioning they set him free giving his old room back and everything.  So this brought him back to his current thoughts. Opening one eye he sighed softly then pulled his head under the soapy water after taking a long breath. He lay there under water letting the warm water  wash away any of the dirt from  his hair.  Sheik ran his fingers through his hair then came to the surface. Gasping for air he heard a sudden shreik of someone in the room. Opening his eyes quickly he saw the stunnded and rather embarrassed Princess Zelda standing in the door way.

"ACK Sorry!" She cried out in a panic turning her back to him with her hands clamped over her eyes. Sheik looked at her quirking an eyebrow at her in confusion. He didn't understand why she was so embarrassed she had done it once before when he first got here but didnt do anything. What had changed? Its not like he was any different. Was he?

"Its ok princess" he said jumping out of the tub then wrapped the oviously too big white towel over his shoulders wrapping it around him like a blanket. Making sure that all you could see was his head and feet the walked up behind the princess then cleared his throut noisily. Zelda timidly turned around to face him her face still a tinge of pink for before.

" I am so sorry Sheik I didnt think you were in here still!" she spoke timidly pulling a peice of her short wavy hair behind her ear. (AN. Yes she does have hair lol in the game it almost looks like she doesnt but I have seen the comic and thats what her hair looks like)

"Like I said before its ok princess" He said walking back into his room where his new clothes were kept.  After the whole ordeal they had given him new clothes, shoes and all that kind of stuff. The one thing he looked for first when he got back into his room was his harp his mother gave him. He was happy to see that it was right where he had left it before he had left. 

"Oh well.. I was just checking on you... Oh and before I go ... umm.... could you meet me out in the first courtyard by the fountain?" She smiles soflty. Sheik noded then he watched her leave the room letting him get change. Pulling open his drawers he pulled out a pair of black pants, dark blue button down shirt and everything else needed. After pulling on all of his clothes he searched his room for his boots.

"Stupid boots ... where are they?" he muttered to himself as he crawled on his hands and knees looking for them. Once he located his boots he fixed his hair as well as he could then ran out of his room. Still not used to how big the castle was he wandered around the halls looking for a way that led outside.  After a while of aimlessly walking around the castle he came to a long corridoor with paintings of old kings hung on the walls. Looking at every picture as he walked he stopped suddenly at one picture. In the picture he saw a family painting of the current royal family which seemed to be fairly old. In the middle of the picture there was a very life like baby princess which looked no older then four. Holding her a beautiful women smiled softly her blue eyes sparkleing brightly as if she were staring back at him. The women who he guessed was the Queen of Hyrule had long strawberry blonde cascaded past her shoulders framing her face perfectly. Sheik stared at the picture in awe not noticing a shadow cast across him.

"A beauty she was.... what a shame she is gone.... waste I have to admit" a dark voice spoke from behind him. Gasping slightly Sheik quickly turned around to see a man dressed in black armor stared harshly down at him.  The man smirked slightly crossing his arms taking amusment in startling the Sheikah. Sheik studied the man qickly comming to a quick conclusion who he was. How could he not reconise the man, he had striking red hair which made his dark eyes stand out as with his dark colored skin.

"Ganondorf...." He whispered stepping back carefully. Gannon laughed loudly throwing his head back slightly then looked back down at the boy.

"Ah you know of me.... what is a little Sheikah doing in the castle alone? Gannon asked smirking at the last comment. Sheik narrowed his eyes at the taller man not liking the tone of the older mans voice.  

"Whats it to you?" Sheik spat angerily not intending to sound so angry.

"I was just pointing out the oviouse and dont take that kind of tone with me boy" Gannon growled walking towards Sheik making the little boy back into the corner. Looking up at the Gerudo ruler he couldnt help think that maybe  he had something planned. 

" You know.... Your kind are supposed to be exelent fighters and with you..... I see potential for greatness... but also I see great evil within you which is begging to be releaced..." Gannon whispered grabbing Sheik my the collar of his shirt pulling him so that they where eye to eye. Sheik squirmed trying to get free pf the tight grip that held him.

"What ... do you want with me!" Sheik cried out still trying to get away. Without a word the Gerudo pulled something from his pocket then held it up to Sheiks face. Stopping his struggle he looked at the thing in Gannons hand. It was a tiny brown seed that looked like it was  twisted to sharp ends on each side.

"This is whats going to seal your fate to my own which I can triger at any time...." Gannon whispered then took the seed between to fingers then suddenly thrusted it into Sheiks neck. Letting out a sharp cry Sheiks eyes widen as he gasped for breath. With an evil chuckle Gannon carelessly dropped the Sheikah boy to the floor then turned on his heel walking away. Sheik lay on the floor with his hand on the side of his neck. Pain pulsed through his whole body as he lay there helpless. 'Why must things like this always happen to me?' he thought to himself.

"Sheik are you down here?" a voice called down the corridoor. Mumbling softly Sheik lifted his head slowly to see Zelda standing at the far end of the hallway.

" Yes" He croaked trying to be as loud as possible without hurting himself further. He lay her head back down as he head foot steps come closer to him. Then he felt a hand softly place itself over his own rudding it slightly.

"What happened?" Zelda asked hurriedly as she helped him lean against the wall. Taking in a few deep breaths Sheik told Zelda exactly what happened between him and Gannon. Once he was finished Zelda had a worried look on her face then looked at the red mark on the side of his neck.

"Hrmm... well I guess he got to you before I was able to warn you..." She sighed as she sat beside Sheik.   Holding onto the side of the wall he pulled himself to his feet then held the wall for support.

" Since you seem to know so much can you tell me why things keep like this keep happening to me!?" Sheik yelled angrily.  Zelda blinked quickly then looked up at him with a look of mixed emotions.

"It's hard to explain Sheik... I-" Zelda started then was cut off.

"Hard to explain? Whats so hard to explain!! I am sick and tired of being attacked by people! when I think everything is fine it comes back and whips me in the face! Why Zelda WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!!" Sheik emphisized the last few words.  Zelda sat there speachless as she stared up at Sheik then looked down at her hands.

"Because its your fate to help carry the burden of Hyrule and assist me and the chosen hero to save this land..." she spoke softly playing with the fabric of her dress.

"Well what if I dont want anything to do with this?" He whispered looking out the window crossing his arms arcross his chest. 

"You have no choice... fate chose you because there is great potental in you that can change the course of Hyrule...." Zelda stood up. Sheik sighed then slowly started to walk back towards his room letting his finger tips slowly drag across the surface of the wall.

"Where are you going?" The princess called to him sounding concerned.

"I am going to go be alone... so please excuse me.."He calle dover his shoulder then turned around the corner.

OK yay done that chapter ^^ review please!!


	11. It begins

YAY here is the next chapter……  Sorry I didn't update when I said. I had a lot of homework to finish and stuff heh. I am also sorry about the last chapter I don't even think it was spell checked at all. For that I am very sorry my spelling isn't very stellar (sighs).  So here is a quick run down of this next chapter so if you don't read this note you are going to be pretty lost.  OK we are speeding through time a few years because they years are not very interesting.  He learns how to play his harp better and reads hell of a lot of books in the library. So when our story starts now he is now 10 years old like Zelda and Link. So you know what that means!(if you don't then well……read and find out heh) 

            The warm Hyrulain air swept through the country side warming everything with its touch. The silence of the castle lay heavy as time passed sluggishly towards the awaited night. A soft sigh could be heard from within the castle library in the catacombs of the shelves.  Sitting on the top of a book shelf Sheik casually leaned against the wall. With one knee arched up supporting his rather large book he read in silence.  Brushing away his light blond hair away from in front of his eyes he carefully turned the page.  Never pausing from his reading he could hear footsteps stop just under him. Not even acknowledging the person Sheik turned another page of his book letting his arm fall to his side.

"I thought I would find you in here…." Zelda spoke up lightly. Letting out yet another sigh Sheik never looked up from his book. 

"Well where else do I have to go….." Sheik spoke up almost sounding bitter even in his young age. He had all right to be bitter since it had been two years or so since he had seen or heard from his mother.  While turning the next page of his book he heard Zelda sigh softly from the floor under him.

"I have been trying to talk to Impa about letting you walk around more freely….. its just….."Zelda paused as if trying to find the right way to word it. 

"I am a threat now… since Gannon had his fun by stabbing some magical based thing into my neck…. She believes he could use it to take control over me anytime…" Sheik responded in a matter of fact tone. Turning a page of his book once again he still didn't look down at the princess. 

"Sheik I know you're not happy here but we cant let you go yet because of what may happen to you…" Zelda sighed softly. Sheik decided not to respond to her and keep reading his book.  He knew it wasn't her fault that Impa was keeping him under lock and key but he couldn't help it. Suddenly an odd feeling washed over him causing him to drop his book. Sheik suddenly stood up on the shelf then turned towards the window.

"What is it?" Zelda asked quietly. He jumped down from the shelf and made his way towards the window looking towards the forest.

"The balance of nature has shifted……" Sheik whispered softly never taking his eyes away from the forest in the distance. He faintly heard the princess walk up behind him.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly. Sheik blinked a few times then looked over at Zelda and back over to the forest.

"Something has begun… I something has come to pass which will cause a chain reaction" He paused looking distantly at the forest seeing a powerful green glow come from the deepest part of Kokiri village.

"What do you think caused the chain reaction?" Zelda stood beside him looking at him instead out the window.  Sighing Sheik walked back over to his book shelf then jumped up quickly. He sat himself back down picking up his book once more then began to read.

"You better go tell Impa what happened…" He muttered without even looking at her. Zelda sighed softly then nodded her head leaving Sheik alone in the library. Putting down his book Sheik jumped off the shelf heading towards the window once again. Looking towards the Kokiri village he couldn't help but feel something coming their way. 'I better keep and eye on the princess just in case… Ganon has done something' he thought then walked out of the library. Casually walking through the hallway he sighed softly to himself shifting the book under his arm. Stopping at the doorway to his room he opened the door walking in. Looking around at all stacks of books that littered the floor. All those books where ones that he had read already which was already over half the library. The ones in his room of course were his favorites but not all the ones he had read really. He would like to think it was.  He had read over half the library and this could almost count as half but it wasn't.  Shaking his head then sighed at himself knowing he was just confusing himself (and the readers lol). Laying the book in his 'half read' pile he drew back the covers to his bed. Looking over his shoulder towards the window behind him he watched the night draw its dark arms over the sky. Sighing softly Sheik pulled his shirt over his head folding it then laid it on the trunk on the end of his bed. Stretching he climbed into bed pulling the covers over his head as he closed his eyes. He could feel everything drop away from him as he drowned in his own dream.

_ Opening his eyes again Sheik found himself standing in the middle of Kakariko Village alone.  He could feel the heat of fire radiating through the air causing him to choke. Coughing harshly Sheik stumbled towards his house trying to find his mother. He tried calling out to her but he couldn't find his voice to do so. Panicking he quickened his pace towards his home only to find Impa exit it quickly. Stopping in front of her he could see she was trying to say something important to him but he just couldn't hear her. He tried to talk to her also but his voice still wouldn't come. He watched Impas facial expressions to try and figure out what she was saying but all he could identify was the look of horror on her face. A dark shadow cast itself across him as a strong hand spun him around them grabbed him by the throat. Gasping in shock he could feel the air in his lungs seep out of him. Opening his eyes he could see the fuzz around his vision infecting his sight. His lungs cried out for air as he struggled to get free from the grasp. As he slipped in and out of consciousness he felt a warm light engulf him. Opening his eyes quickly all he could see was blue light as everything grew dark._

_"….. All will be consumed by flame… leaving you alone" _

Gasping softly Sheik sat up quickly his eyes darting around the room franticly. He could feel something thick and warm run down his cheeks from his eyes. Wiping his face quickly he looked at his hands seeing then tinged red with blood. Sighing softly he got up hurrying to the bathroom he found his basin then splashed water into his face. Repeating this acting a few times he noticed the water turned a murky red. Drying his face with a cloth he walked back into his room sighing softly. This had been happening to him more often then it used to. He would wake up from the same dream with his eyes bleeding just how they would when he had first lost his sight. It was like his dream was trying to tell him something that he just couldn't understand. He had the same dream a few years back when this whole adventure had started but then it kept getting longer then before each time revealing something new. It always gave him an eerie feeling when he woke up along with his eyes bleeding. He had never really told anyone about it but it's not like it really matters. His dreams never really mean anything anyways so why say anything. Also it's not like every Sheikah is going to fall off the face of Hyrule. There were so many of them that there was no way they could all die. Plus no one had that kind of power but still it bothered him that his dream would say that. He usually followed his dreams but for once he had to question them and it made him feel uneasy.  Sighing softly Sheik quickly dressed then grabbed his harp from his dresser. Leaving his room he made his way to the highest point of the castle. Walking up to the nearest window he opened it then climbed out onto the roof. Putting a hand over his eyes scanning around he walked around till he found his favorite spot.  Sitting on the edge he started to strum a few notes playing one of the songs his mother would play for him.  Letting the tune flow around him be couldn't help but feel a bit better then earlier.  Smiling softly he put the harp down beside him then looked down at the court yard beneath him.  As he watched the small flowers wave in the breeze something caught his attention. A boy around his age had just entered the courtyard looking a bit out of place. Sheik flattened himself against the roof so not to be seen as he watched the boy cross the grass. He could tell he was from the forest or something since he was dressed entirely in green. Looking in the direction the boy was heading he spotted the princess gazing through the window. Getting the feeling he shouldn't interfere Sheik simply just watched the two exchange a few words.  Zelda let the boy peer through the window then withdraw from his quickly then they resumed to speaking. He watched Zelda motion towards the entrance which Sheik followed seeing Impa standing there. The boy quickly walked over to meet her then the soft song of the royal family filled the air. Then the two of them left the courtyard leaving the princess alone. Rising to his feet Sheik picked up his harp then jumped down to the window sill then off it to the ground landing on his feet by the princess.

"Was that who I think it is?" He asked softly looking at the princess. 

"Yes…. the time has come for the prophecy to begin…" Zelda looked at Sheik then at the ground.

"Yes…. but are we ready?" Sheik sighed softly keeping his eyes on her. Turning towards him Zelda pulled an old book that was small enough to fit in a pocket then handed it to him.

"You will need this in the following years…Everything you need to know to fulfill your destiny is in here….. but to start this journey  this book holds now is not the time…. You will know the time but until then do not look inside the book. Even if you tired the pages would be blank to you since it's not your time yet…. My time is almost over for now… and Links time along with your own will start soon" Zelda then walked away from him and out of the courtyard. Sheik held the small book in his hand staring at it carefully. 'What makes this book so special……' he wondered as he put the book in his pocket.  Walking back into the castle Sheik made his way through the halls silently until a voice caught his attention. He turned to see it was Impa walking with Zelda so he simply shrugged it off. Sighing to himself he kept walking to try and keep him mind of the book and his mother. By not paying to much attention in where he was walking little did Sheik know he was walking into something he should not have heard. Hearing a deep whisper Sheik stopped at the corner and peeked around it.

"Is it time yet master?" a hollow voice hissed sharply sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yes… I think it's about time… your lovely other half has visited already… I've seen him so now you may have a form." the deep voice which belonged to Ganon spoke. Sheiks eyes widened at what he was seeing before him. From the darkness an outline emerged which laughed sharply.

"Now we may take the castle?" the new person asked the voice still hollow.  Ganon seemed to smirk then nod slightly then he started to laugh.  Sheik stepped away from the wall as quietly as he could then ran down the hall as fast as he could. 

"Someone heard us! GET THEM!" Ganon bellowed as Sheik ran. 'oh no… I must get to Impa to warn her!' he ran through the hall quickly. As he ran he could feel something running in the darkness on his left. Taking a quick glance to see what it could be all Sheik could see was a pair of glowing lifeless eyes. Suddenly something darted out at him smashing him into the side of the wall. Sheik cried out as his head smashed into the side of the wall causing everything to suddenly shut down.    

OOOooooOOOOO lol I will try and update soon but I hope to get more reviews heh __


	12. The great escape

Hello everyone! Hey we are up to the 12th chapter! That's awesome! I have almost passed my longest story! YAY Hurray! I think I will have a special chapter when that happens.  Well I bet all of you can't wait to see who the Shadow figure is (if you don't know who it is already heh) and if Sheik is alright And I am very sorry for not updating (bows) I was in Europe and I am having problems in school right now but I will not give up on this story! Enough blabbing

  well let's get moving shall we?

            Spots of white danced across the blackness of the background. Nothing could be seen beyond the blackness as if nothing else existed.  Light specks of white blinked on and off around the darkness. Groaning softly Sheik groggily opened his eyes testing his blurry vision. He found himself laying the cold dungeon floor; he could feel something wet around the side of his head. Rolling onto his stomach Sheik slowly pushed himself off the floor; he tried to ignore that pain that raged through his head. Forcing his eyes to focus, he got to his feet causing him to sway to the side. Clutching onto the wall he looked around at his surroundings.  Seeing there was really no way out; Sheik leaned against the wall sliding down into a sitting position. Finally taking a notice to the pulsing pain in the side of his head he carefully touched the spot. Bringing his hand in front of his face he noticed blood on his finger tips. Quickly looking towards where he had woken up, he noticed a small puddle of blood. Seeing it had dried in certain spots Sheik had to wonder how long he had been knocked out.  As if something greater wanted to answer his question the door slowly started to open. 

"You're awake! Thank Nayru!" Zelda cried as she ran into the room to kneel beside him.  The door behind her slammed shut then, the click of the lock was heard quickly after.

"What's going on? What are you doing in here?" Sheik asked then it dawned on him that he already knew the answer to his questions.

"Ganon took over the castle yesterday... then I was put in this cell to find you knocked out on the floor" Zelda sighed softly resting her chin on the top of her drawn up knees.  The two sat together in silence not knowing what to say to each other. It seemed pretty hopeless at the moment knowing that the whole castle had to be crawling with Ganondorfs minions.  All they could do was wait for the right time to come around and he would be able to do something.

Days passed but to as many days they weren't able to tell.  Till one dark day clouds swirled around the castle informing all of the dark events which occurred on the inside. 

"STOP! Don't hurt him!" Zelda cried out as she watched a Ganon toss Sheik across the room letting his body slam into the wall.  Groaning softly the Sheikah lifted his head from the floor holding his chest painfully.  The Gerudo King glared down at the boy then turned to Zelda walking towards her.

"Where is the other boy!" He bellowed towering over the princess. She looked up at Ganon then crossed her arms over her chest as she turned her nose up at him.

"I will never tell you so I would just give up" Zelda spoke in a mocking tone. The man grinded his teeth together as he tried to keep his temper in check.

"Well..... if you wont tell me then... well I will give you some alone time to think about it...." In one quickly movement grabbed Sheik slinging him under his arm. Letting out a cry of protest Sheik struggled to get free of the iron grip around his waist. Hearing the door close behind him Sheik carefully noted where Zelda was being held for future times.

"You think you two kids can prevent me from my mission then you are wrong.... so very wrong" Gannon grumbled as he walked down the hall. Sheik kept trying to squirm away but with no avail so without any other ideas he bit down on the Mans wrist till he drew blood. Causing Gannon to yell out in shock Sheik was dropped to the floor. Scrambling up to his feet he grabbed at Gannon's boot drawing out the dagger from the Gerudo's boot and stabbed it into the side of his knee.  Hearing Gannon cry out in pain and then a thud on the floor, Sheik took that as the chance to get away.  He scampered down the hall back down towards Zelda's cell. Throwing open the door, Sheik looked behind him, not seeing anyone coming behind him.

"Zelda... what room is Impa in?" He asked as he nervously looked over his shoulder.

"Go down the hall and to the left on the fourth door.... What is going on?" Zelda blinked looking surprised to see Sheik in the doorway. He grabbed Zelda's wrist forcing her to run with him to help him find Impa. The young Sheikah could hear yelling down the hall and footsteps following them. Running down the hall Sheik stopped suddenly and peeked around the corner seeing a guard standing there at the door which was Impas.

"Stay right there" Sheik told Zelda as he picked her up and placed her into a near by vase.  Creeping down the hall he hid behind a suit of armor which the guard was sleeping in front of. As quiet as possible Sheik climbed up the suit till he was sitting on its shoulders. Pulling off the helmet he leaned forward holding the helmet at an arms length which just hovered over the guards head. Throwing it down hard the helmet crashed into the guards head causing him to jump up awake looking around wildly. Grabbing hold of the molding in the wall Sheik planted his feet on the back of the armor he pushed at it till it fell over onto the man.  Dropping down he walked over to the guard taking his spear from the knocked out man then grabbed the keys from his pocket. Hurrying towards the door Sheik quickly opened it throwing the door open. 

"Impa?" Sheik called just as he looked into the corner to see her chained up to the wall. The elder looked up and her eyes widened seeing the boy standing at the door.

"Sheik... what.... how?" She whispered as Sheik ran in and unlocked her arms. Once that was done he ran out to get Zelda, then met Impa at the door way.

"There isn't any time to explain but you two have to get out of here now!" He exclaimed as he hurried them down the hall. Zelda stopped suddenly looking down one of the halls which lead to the treasury.

"I need the Ocarina of Time! Link is due here any time now and he needs it!" She went to run down the hall towards it. Sighing in frustration Sheik thought of the time he had left before all the guards would come around.

"Alright then.... Uh I will meet you two at the temple of time with the ocarina you two take the secret tunnel to it! Now hurry before Gannon alerts more people!" Sheik waved a hand then ran down the hallway.  Knowing he didn't have a lot of time to execute his plan so he didn't take time to do anything else.  Dodging past people he made his way down the hall without any serious run-ins with guards or monsters. Sheik run up to a huge door and threw it open then gazed into the shrine like room. Walking in carefully he looked around for anyone that would oppose him. Once seeing the coast was clear Sheik walked up to the shrine which held the Ocarina of time. The magical light cast across the shrine giving it a soft glow.  He reached for the instrument when it was suddenly snatched away.

"Well well.... looks whose here.... The one who has caused all these problems... one little Sheikah boy..." Ganondorf emerged from the shadows glaring at him. Not moving from where he stood the Gerudo King circled him watching his every move.

"Its hard to believe that just one boy has caused this much trouble for me... since you are a Sheikah, I have to give you credit I suppose... but there is one thing that can defeat you..." Ganon smirked as he stopped behind him hovering over him. Suddenly something shoved against him pinning him to the wall. Gasping out in pain and shock Sheik stared into a pair of red glowing eyes. Black hair framed the eyes as a dark smirk spear across its lips showing off its sharpened canines.  Its hot breath washed over his face causing him to shrink back.

"As the old saying goes... you have to nip weeds in the bud before they spread... I can't have more of your kind messing around with my plans... So if I destroy you before you can warn your little village nothing can stop me" Ganon laughed deeply. Sheik tore his eyes away from his captor and looked towards the Gerudo.

"What do you mean?" He gasped out from the fiend holding him crushed him further into the wall. He watched the Gerudo walk up to him then stared over the others shoulder smirking slightly.

"Well I guess I could tell you my plan since my shadow friend here will finish you off.... since you have caused me so much trouble and your kind is the only race that could pose as a problem for my future plans.... I am going to kill you all off one....by....one" He smirked. His eyes widening in shock dramatically Sheik yelled out in anger and struggled against the shadow creature.

"YOU MY KILL ME BUT YOU WILL NEVER AND I SAY NEVER WILL KILL MY RACE YOU PETHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN!" Sheik cried out in pure rage and he some how pushed the other off of him, he then charged past the shadow creature towards the Gerudo. He knocked him off balance then jumped up and kicked him in the side of the head causing the ocarina to fall from his hands. Scooping it up quickly, Sheik made a mad dash for the door rushing out into the hallway. He darted down the hall trying to get to the trap door as fast as he could. Behind him he could hear the scream of Ganon then the swish of the shadow creature on his tail. Running as fast as his legs could carry him he could just see the last corner he needed. Suddenly he was side checked into the wall hearing a few of his ribs snap. Crying out sharply, tears sprung out from his eyes as pain coursed all through him. He felt the pressure pull away from him letting him collapse to his knees. Clutching his chest Sheik raised his head to see the shadowy figure looking down at him. He looked exactly like Link except for he had slightly darker skin, black hair and red eyes that seemed to glow softly.

"Who....who... are you?" He spoke between gasps of pain as he looked up at the shadow through misted eyes. It smirked softly then leaned down putting his face right into his.

"I am the shadow who is going to guide you to the underworld..." his metallic voice sneered then grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him off the ground holding him up in the air. Shocks of electricity pulsed over his vision as he chocked out for air, groping at his captors wrists. The grip tightened around his throat, causing his vision started to get fuzzy on the edges. In a frantic panic he started to kick out hitting the shadow in the chest trying anything to get free. _'I can't go out like this.... I got past a demon encounter and who knows what else....not like this...' _ He could see his life pass before his eyes. Suddenly he was able to give a low blow to the shadow, which caused him to grunt in pain.  Pained eyes looked at him sharply then looked towards something, then back at him.

"Let's see if Sheikahs can fly shall we?" He inquired sharply then, threw him to the side with such force that it caused him to break through the castle wall, letting him hurtle to the ground below.   He could feel his hair and clothes whip around him from the wind, as he fell towards the ground. Knowing all to well that once he hit the ground, it would be the end of him.  Just as he was about to hit the ground a warm feeling washed over him, he got the strange feeling that he was floating. _'Am I dead already?' _  

**_'No young one it's not your time to visit the realm of the dead... there is so much you have left to do..." _**a heavenly voice spoke to him. He looked around him to see a blue mist around him.  The mist carried him back up into the air and towards the temple of time.

**_'You must hurry and give the ocarina to the princess, hurry... the Gerudo King is on his way... HURRY!' _**The voice insisted as it set him on the steps of the temple. Lying on the steps Sheik coughed shakily as he tired to sum up enough strength to lift himself off the ground. Slowly Sheik dragged his broken body up the steps of the temple and grabbed onto the sides of the temple wall.  Crying out in protest he pulled himself to his feet and pulled open the temple doors stumbling inside. He lifted up his head and looked forward to see Rauru, Impa and Zelda standing by a alter.

"Sheik you made it!" Zelda exclaimed, as she watched him slowly make his way towards them. Once he reached them he pulled the ocarina out of his pocket (or that space where everything seems to fit heh) and handed it to the princess.

"H-h-he's..... Coming...." Sheik gasped, then all his strength gave out and he collapsed into Impas arms, who expected as much from the way he must have looked.

"Oh my... is the boy alright?" Rauru asked softly as Zelda turned to leave her message for the young hero of time.  Impa lifted him into her arms, letting him rest his head on her, letting his eyes close tiredly.

"He needs to see a healer... he seems to be in rough shape" Impa replied, keeping the same tone as the old man. Sheik lazily opened an eye and stared blankly ahead of himself.

"You would look like this too if you were thrown through a castle wall...." He muttered softly.  He heard the two elders gasp slightly, then they both casted a worried eye on him.

"I am done....but what are we going to do now?" Zelda asked softly looking at Sheik then at her guardian. Sheik started to fall asleep when a voice came through his thoughts. **_'HE'S COMING!!!!' _**he jolted awake looking around wildly straining himself.

"Ganon is coming! We need to flee now!" He cried out, feebly trying to get out of Impas arms. Everyone looked at him worriedly, then towards the door of the temple. Impa handed Sheik off to Rauru then picked up the princess throwing her over the shoulder.

"He is in no shape to travel by horse... I need you to teleport Sheik to the village..."Impa ordered as she made her way to the doors.

"What about Ganon?" Rauru asked urgently taking a few steps towards Impa. The elder stopped in her tracks, turning to look at the other, frowning deeply.

"He will never think to come here.... he doesn't know the secrets hidden within these walls..."Impa reassured him then ran from the temple. Sheiks body seemed to stiffen up making it hard to breath.

"Come now young man.... its time to bring you home..." The elder smiled softly down at him. _'Home....'_ he thought absently as he slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.  

Well that's the end of that chapter..... it feels like its way too short.... well I will make the next one longer then this one! Well PLEASE REVIEW!! Heh bye


End file.
